The Teen Titans Chronicles
by jovanchin2013
Summary: A Modernized re-imagining of The Teen Titans as never seen before! Robin, Starfire, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Raven vow to protect Jump City from the clutches of Deathstroke, Ravager, Queen Bee, Brother Blood, and more! (Collaborating with JP Rider)
1. Origins

**1 - Origins**

Flying through space, speeding through the galaxy, is a small ship that looks like it could be crashing through the it's main target: Earth.

The ship was smoking; it was about to hit Earth for approximately 10 minutes. Who knows what the invader will do if it lands?

But to make it more problematic, a large cruiser is tracking the ship. The cruiser appears to be from an alien empire that is after the one who is driving. Inside the ship are full of gigantic 10 ft. tall reptile like creatures with black and gold armour and helmets, with black wing-like gliders and holds black staffs with blades connected on top. They are called the Gordanians, an alien race from the Vega star system that is considered the most savage race in the galaxy.

The General of the cruiser, Sny-Dire, who is just like the rest of his species except that he wears a pure, golden helmet with a V-shape insignia on the front. His pure red eyes looked angry as he waits for a report. "Status report, Captain." He ordered.

"Sir, the prisoner has been setting course to Earth. She is crashing towards a populated city near the west coast of the continent. Shall we proceed." The captain asked.

The General looked stern as he gives out the order "We shall proceed to the location in the planet. Those who stand in our way shall be obliterated."

"Excuse me, sir." The Navigator speaks "But there's a satellite that's orbiting near the planet. I believe it's the rumoured Watchtower that holds Earth's heroes." He typed in something on the keyboard, as the cruiser cloaked itself from the view in space "Cloaking, activated."

"Good work, Navigator" The General congratulated "Not even Earth's heroes could stand in our way."

* * *

A few days earlier...

Central City

Wolfman's Helping Center

Inside the white building, are four teens sitting at a table. The three teens were the visitors while one of them is a patient. The patient is Roy Harper, a 17-years-old boy with short ginger hair, blue eyes, and wears matching white shirt and pants with slacks on them. Roy is in this facility because of his drug problem. "It's good to see you guys." He said with a small smile on his face.

The three others are his friends visiting him are Dick Grayson, Donna Troy, and Wally West.

"It's nice to see you too, Roy." said Dick Grayson, who is the 15-year-old boy with jet black spiky hair, blue eyes, and wears a black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans with black shoes on. "It must be uncomfortable to be in a place like this."

"Hey, don't worry about it, the cables good here." Roy assured.

"It's hard that you couldn't come with us, though." Said Donna Troy, the 17-year-old girl with long shoulder length, black hair, crystal blue eyes and wears a black tank top with a white star on her chest and wears a blue long skirt with black heel boots. "Garth couldn't come because he was busy in Atlantis."

"Well next time you see old fish-stick, tell him I'll be okay, and say 'Hi' for me."

"Well beside the point, I guess we can start our own team without you." said Wally, who is the 16-year-old boy with shaggy red hair, green eyes and freckles. He wears a yellow t-shirt with red printed caption 'HEDGEHOG', and black sweatpants with blue line, and red sneakers. "We were all going to Jump City and start our own team of heroes. The...Sidekick Brigade?" He shyly finished.

Roy chuckled "You guys need to do a better job with the naming." He pointed out.

Dick sighs and replies, "Roy, without you and Garth, it's just going to be the three of us. I mean, whoever heard of a team of three heroes that can take down 100 known supervillains?"

"C'mon, Dick, remember when you, me, and Donna had to prevent Penguin, Brick, and Cheetah from breaking in Fort Knox?"

"Yeah, with Batman's help." Dick whispery replied.

"Well, he only led us there and later on we took them out. We're maybe sidekicks, but we're not in the level of the Justice League." Roy finished.

Dick looked down at the table, putting into thought of what Roy said. It was like those days ago that he wanted to go solo, and want to take down the villains his own way. He's going to miss Alfred, who was like a grandfather to him. Barbara, aka Batgirl, who was an older sister to him and had a one-time crush on. He wants to make a team that will fight criminals, keep the people safe, have adventures, it was his childhood dream since he joined Bruce.

Roy, the guy who was like a brother to him, even though they share similar appearances and the only ones who are normal out of the sidekicks, is out of commission. "It's not going to be the same without you, Arrowhead." He told him sadly.

"Hey, I'll try to keep in touch, Boy Wonder." Roy replied, as his three friends got up from their seats and head towards the exit after they said their goodbyes to their archer friend. Roy is going to get the help he gets, and he'll have Dinah to watch over him.

* * *

Hollywood, California

A blonde, 15-year-old boy with blue eyes, tanned skin, and wears a black long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black boots, is inside a telephone booth making a call. "Look here, pal, I don't know who the hell you are, or what have you done with my family, but I'm going to find you, hunt you down, and I'm going to do unspeakable things to your arms and legs!" He said with a venomous town.

"Cut!"

It turns out to be a set for a commercial as the director came up to the teen "Logan, you've read the lines wrong!" He yelled.

Garfield Logan looked at the Director as he replies "Sorry, sir. I've read the script, and I was just thinking of adding some stuff for the promo-"

"It's supposed to end with you finishing 'I will hunt you down.' Period!" The Director yelled, "You know what, since you won't say your lines right, I'm replacing you with Greg Cipes."

Garfield looked dumbfounded "Your replacing me with Greg Cipes? That hippy?!"

"Hey, if it makes it feel any better, I'll give Warner Brothers a call, and they've been looking for some new teenage idol to advertise their TV network." The Director told, as he turns his back looking at his phone while Garfield was nowhere in sight.

Garfield got out of the studio and make way for his black moped scooter 3000, a gift from his adopted parents. He got on his moped and put on his dark helmet with green tigers painted on each side. "Stupid jackass director, firing me?" He muttered to himself "From now on, Garfield Mark Logan works for no one, I'm done with Hollywood!" He declared.

Garfield Mark Logan has been in the Hollywood gig since his adopted mothers recommend him. But all he could get was either stunt double, alien roles, or modelling...for acne cream.

"Help! Rape!"

As he heard a cry for help, he smirk "Finally, some stress relief." He said to himself as he parked his moped, lock it and hide where no one will see him. It was then Garfield's tan white skin turns into a shade of green, with his hair turned Forrest green and his eyes from blue to green. It was then he ran towards the ally to where the scream is.

The crook gagged the woman with some tape, as he used the knife to tear her pink blouse. But he felt a stung on his hand, which he screamed in agony, and the next thing he know, a green wolf appeared behind him and bit his leg. The crook screamed as he let go of the knife, and the woman was free from his clutches.

The wolf lets go of the man as it morphs into a humanoid green teenage boy. The crook looked at the teen and the next thing he knew, he felt a hard kick in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Man, that felt better." Garfield said, as he looked at the woman "Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She said. The woman appears to be around his age, with shoulder length blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes. She wears a pink blouse and blue skinny jeans with flats on. "Thank you for saving me, Mister..."

"Beast Boy, call me Beast Boy." He said as he gave thumbs up, revealing a dog tag wrapped around his wrist and hidden from his sleeve.

"Wow, you must be one of those newcomer heroes." The woman stated.

Beast Boy replies "Actually, was in D.O.O.M. for years until I decided to go solo."

"So what are you going to do with him?" The woman asks referring the knocked out rapist.

"I suggest tie him up, and call the police to pick him up." He suggested "Well, it's nice knowing you, Ms..."

"Jillian Jackson." She replied, as she peck Beast Boy on the lips "Thanks for saving me, hero."

Beast Boy looked at the woman as she run off and waved at him 'Guess good deeds does get you some rewards'. He thought to himself as he starts tying up the rapist and take him to the police station.

* * *

Jump City

In an apartment complex, there lives an 18-year-old man who shut himself from the world. He appears to be 6'5" tall with chocolate skin, but what make him unique is the robotic circuits on the left side of his eye, which to his right is brown. He only wears a blue hoodie and beige cargo pants and only reveals his robotic hands and steel boots.

Victor Stone was having some leftover chicken he bought from the market. Despite him being half-machine, he still has some human organs to consume food. He then heard the automatic answering machine beep and calls out "You have 1 new voice message." The beep tone rushed towards the message "Hey, Victor." Came an old sounding voice "It's your Dad again. Listen I know we don't see eye to eye since the accident, but all I want you to know is, that I got a job here in Jump, where I'll be working for my robotics research. I hope that someday, you'll never see yourself that you are not a monster, but you can use those talents to help people. You know how the crime rate here in Jump is, so all I want you to know, is that be careful, Victor." The message ended.

Victor stopped eating as he thought of what his father said on the answering machine. How can he help? Well he does have some weapon upgrades to defend himself. He looked at the photos on the wall. There are photos of him and his now deceased mom, him in the football team, and him making a touchdown.

"A hero, huh?" He muttered to himself. He looked out of the window and see the city. Maybe he can do some good for the city.

* * *

Jump City skyline

Appearing from an inter-dimensional portal is a teenage 15-year-old girl who is pale as the moonlight. She has blue hair, a red chakra on her forehead, and blue eyes. She wears a blue cloak and hood around her, with a black leotard with a ruby belt around her waist, and blue boots on. She stepped out of the portal as she flew down on top of a skyscraper.

"So this is Jump City." The shadowy girl known as Raven, said, as she looked at the majestic city "So if the League can't help me, I'm sure I can find someone who can help me Dear Azar I hope I don't run in some kind of crazy cult."

Her body turned pitch black as she disintegrated herself and teleported through a dark ally. She will prepare herself if some hero, or group of heroes came here in the city to protect.

"Got to keep myself in a low profile." She said to herself as she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Now...

"Well, we're here."

Donna's words sinked in as the three sidekicks stand in the streets of Jump City.

Dick Grayson is now Robin, who wears a black domino mask, wearing a red Kevlar suit with a yellow, stylize 'R' printed it, with short black sleeves and dark green spandex pants with black steel-toed boots. He also wears a black cape with the yellow side and it's made of titanium, also a yellow utility belt around his waist.

Donna Troy, now Wonder Girl, wears yellow star shape earrings, and black lipstick on her lips. She wears a red sleeveless shirt with a v-collar line and has yellow stars around. She wore matching red pants with black boots and a yellow belt with a 'W' symbol on with a golden lasso tied to her belt. She also has on a pair of silver arm bracelets that is made out of titanium.

Finally, there's Wally West, now Kid Flash, who wears a yellow and red costume. He wears the yellow mask that doesn't cover his eyes, nose, and mouth area, and a pair of red goggles over his eyes. The costume has the yellow part on his torso with red gloves and red pants with yellow shoes. He also had on red zoom earpieces and a red zig-zag symbol on his chest.

"So this is Jump City." Kid Flash smiled as he made a super quick run and grabbed a slice of pizza in two seconds. He took a bite out of that pizza and declares "The pizza here is great!"

"I would like to check out some nice restaurants." Wonder Girl suggested, looking at the beauty of the city.

But Robin told them "We don't have time for that, guys. Right now we need to get the city mayor's approval and the Jump City police department. If we get their approval, we can set up base here and work with the police department to help round up some criminals."

"I don't think everyone would take us a bunch of sidekicks seriously, Robin." Kid Flash points out.

Robin narrowed his eyes at Kid "We're not sidekicks, Kid. We're heroes, and we're going to make a difference for this city, and as the police recognize us from Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman."

* * *

Jump City Police Department

All Robin got from Lieutenant Cash Tankinson was laughter, "A bunch of costume teenagers, protecting this city?" He laughed. He was a man in his 30s with blonde buzz cut hair and wears black shades. He wears the standard JCPD uniform that is a black full-body suit with white shoulder pads.

Robin was pissed at the mocking lieutenant, apparently he heard about the Lieutenant from Batman when he was a detective Gotham and was now transferred here in Jump. He couldn't believe that a guy like Tankinson got promoted to Lieutenant.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, but you need to understand what we're offering-" Robin was interrupted by the Lieutenant "Look Bird Boy, you and your little glee cub maybe sidekicks from the Justice League, but this city need adult heroes, not unsupervised children. Now run along before the Commissioner comes in." He said as Robin storms out of the building after he overheard Tankinson's conversation with the secretary "Hey Marge, how does the name 'Robin' sound intimidating?" They both laugh as Robin exit the station.

When he met his friends, who were waiting for him at the steps, Wonder Girl ask him "So, how did it go?"

"No luck." Robin grunted, the police lieutenant was foolish, and he should've been made fun of like that. "I'm tired of being treated like a kid, and I'm tired of being compared to Batman! Well we'll show them, this city needs the Titans!"

"Hey man, as far as this city's concern, we're just sidekicks." Kid Flash stated "What we need is other heroic kids our age to help fight crime along side with us, the Super Teens."

Ignoring the last attempt team name, Robin looks down at his feet and thinks this through. He wanted to start his own team of heroes without the League's help. He wants to prove that he can handle a team, a team that will have even Batman to recognized.

"C'mon, Robin." Wonder Girl said, playfully punching his shoulder "Maybe we can find another city that requires our help." But then, she noticed Robin's eyes were focus on the sky right now. She turned to the night sky and her eyes widen as she saw a bright light coming towards the city.

"Dude, what is that?" Kid Flash asks as he look at the speeding light coming towards the other side of the street."

"Whatever it is, it's coming towards the central part of the city." Robin said, "Come on, we must see if its a threat!" Robin pulls out his hook gun as shot it towards a building and jump towards it.

"Need a lift." Kid Flash offered Wonder Girl as she accepts. He lifts her up, bridal style, and ran towards the crash in super speed.

* * *

Beast Boy promptly wearing a black sleeveless Kevlar vest, with a purple cargo shirt, black sleeveless gloves and black cargo pants with black boots. He wears his dog tag around his neck this time.

He was just riding around his moped, until he spotted something crashing down the central part of the city. "Great, I was on my way to the comic book store to get the latest volume of Brushogun." He muttered as he turns his moped towards the flashing light.

Victor was just walking through the park, getting out for some fresh air. That is, until he heard a crash. He turned around and saw smoke coming from the city."This can't be good." The hooded cyborg said as he rush towards the city, there's no way anyone's messing in his neighbourhood.

The blue cloak girl was hiding in the dark ally. She has been living inside a box since she came here, feeling like a hobo.

It was then she saw a ship crashing towards the streets of the central part of Jump. Wondering what it was, she floated towards the scene of the crash.

* * *

An alien ship has crashed down towards the streets of Central Jump. The citizens were wondering where did that ship come from and why isn't the Justice League here to investigate it?

It was then a fist appeared out of the ship, tearing the metal out of it. The appearances of the alien driver look just like a 16-years-old human girl. But her appearance isn't any human like, fore she has orange skin, fiery long hair that reached to her feet, glowing green eyes, and wears a purple collar shoulder brace, connecting to a purple V-shape bathing suit, with matching light purple gauntlets and boots with Y-shape braces. The bottom of her suit has three gems on.

The alien girl looked around and saw strange people, starring at her with fear in their eyes. When one of them hold its strange device at her, a flashing bright light shock her, made her flinch and came forward to attack.

But was prevented when she is hit by a birdarang. She stepped sideways as she spotted where her attacker was. She spotted a male boy in red, black, green, and yellow. It spoke "Alright, I don't know who you are, but if you surrender..."

"Jutaa ik neshooma!" The Alien girl cried out, as she charged in towards the boy, with her hands are glowing green spheres, ready for attack. Robin did the same as he pulls out his staff and charged in towards the alien.

Robin swings his bow staff towards her head, which the Alien girl dodges. The Alien shoots out green star bolts straight towards the Boy Wonder as she flew away from him. But Robin dodges them, as the bolts hit a mailbox and someone's car.

'She's going to wreck the city, I must put her down!' He mentally thought.

Kid Flash and Wonder Girl finally came to the scene as they saw the Alien girl fighting Robin "Whao, that's one smoking hot babe!" Kid Flash stated, ogling at the alien girl.

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes "Let's just help Robin, KF. I doubt you'll get her phone number." She said as she pulls out her lasso.

As the alien girl was aiming star bolts towards Robin, a yellow blur zoomed in and grabbed the alien girl's hands, cuffing them with titanium cuffs. "Ok, now problem solved." Kid Flash declared, but the Alien girl melted the cuffs with her hands, like they were clay.

Then, a yellow lasso wrapped around the Alien girl, bounding her arms close to her body. It was Wonder Girl who caught her and tries to hold her as long as she can "The rope is unbreakable, there's no way that any life form can resist the golden lasso gifted from my sister-" but she was cut off when the Alien girl pulled Wonder Girl towards her and head butted her.

The Alien girls loosen the ropes as it falls down onto the ground. "Gaantu si Wii-juu!" She cried out. She looked at the Robin, and Kid Flash helping Wonder Girl up. She charged in towards them, ready to fight back...

...Until a green ram hits her towards the opposite direction. The three former sidekicks stared at the strange green mountain goat, wondering if it's some kind of rare species. But what took them by surprise is that the green goat morphed into a green human, wearing a black Kevlar vest with a purple sleeveless shirt, matching black sleeveless gloves, cargo pants and combat boots.

"Oi, what's with Stripperella attacking the city?" He asked the sidekicks "I was just on my way to the comic book shop until I saw that meteor, or whatever it is, and I find a bunch of Little Leaguers getting their asses kicked by a smoking hot babe!"

"We were handling the situation." Robin argued with a more confident tone.

Beast Boy looked around and saw the damage around the city "Yeah, totally handling the situation." He said sarcastically.

The alien girl got back up, and glared at the newcomer who attacked her. She picked up a car and through it towards them. "Incoming!" Wonder Girl cried out as the car was about to make collision...

..Until a blue beam of light hit the car, pushing it back towards the streets. The four saw a new home comer, who is a large black man with many cyber body parts around his body. "Yo, whose been messing around in my neighbourhood?" He demanded.

"Are there more heroes in this city?" Kid Flash wonders, since there are more newcomers coming.

As if from faith, a blue mist surrounded the six teens, including the alien girl, as the mist forms a raven-like form, as it transcends a teenage girl wearing a blue hooded cloak, a black leotard, and blue boots. "You must stop fighting, there is a bigger threat coming towards this city." She said with a raspy voice "The girl is nothing more than a victim escaping from her captors." She points towards the Alien girl, who looked frighten by the mysterious strangers surrounding them.

"She looks scared." Wonder Girl stated.

"She's afraid." The dark mystic girl said, "She crashed here on Earth to hide from her captors. She was just defending herself because you attacked first." All eyes point towards Robin, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I guess I should go and apologize to her." Robin said as he comes towards the alien girl.

The alien girl positioned herself in defence as Robin steps towards her. But she looked at him, as he was not holding any weapons to harm her. "Easy there, I'm here to apologize." He said. She couldn't understand what he's saying, so she pulls him towards her...

...As she kissed him on the lips.

Robin was confused, as a girl was forcefully kissing him he barely knows. His two friends, the green guy, the robot, and the sorceress were all shocked by this revelation. He even felt her tongue!

The alien girl released him gently, as she stuttered "I- I- t-t-th-thank y-y-you f-f-f-fore n-n-not at-t-tacking m-m-me." It was as if she was trying to speak the new words out of her mouth.

It was then Beast Boy calls out "Ok, am I the only one who's confused right now? First she attacks, then Sabrina appears to say that she's just defending herself, and now she kiss Bird Boy here and can speak English now?" He points out.

"We can argue later, right now, the threat has come." The witch said.

Before anyone can ask, a huge, space cruiser, the size of the whole city, appears overshadowing the sky. The seven heroes looked at the cruiser and saw a swarm of lizard like aliens in gold and black armour.

It was then the robot-man calculated the army using his red eye "There are approximately 200 of those ugly-ass lizards. Why are they here for?"

"There h-h-here for m-m-me." The alien girl answered and explains, "M-m-my p-p-planet was und-der w-w-war by t-the G-g-gordanians, a-a-and I w-w-was t-t-taken as a p-p-prize slave."

"A slave?" Wonder Girl sneered, for all those years of teachings from Thenyscira, she has learned about how man would used females of all ages for slavery of sex, servant, and show. "Those bastards." She said as she positioned herself for battle.

"We gotta stop them from attacking the city and taking her." Robin declared.

"Count me in." The changeling said, "I may not know who you guys are, but as an ex-DOOM merc, it's my duty to serve for this country for any attack."

"I'm not letting anyone messing around in my home town." Said the Tin man.

"I shall acquire help as well." The raven girl quotes.

"Me too." Kid Flash said.

The alien girl looked at the other teen heroes, she has never seen such an act of kindness to see others defending her. "Thank you." She said as she ready to fight the Gordanians.

The Young Heroes flinched when the Gordanians materialized into the earthen ground and was tactically prepared with their weapons aiming at them. "Give us the Tamaranian and your world will not perish" the Gordanaian soldier said with a menacing tone mixed with venom.

Cyborg already detected in his left cybernetic forearm with a heads-up-display which shows a database of Starfire's race called The Tamaranians, their exact physical appearances, display of their DNA structure, cultural and powers. Cyborg put his let arm down but his DNA sequencer detected intelligent species coming this way but the rest of the young heroes doesn't know about this. "Guys, I detected something on my database" said Cyborg, showing the teenage misfits of his

"Not a chance Ugly" The speedster said.

"Then you will die!" The Gordanian use his energy blaster to shoot Kid Flash but he was too swift for him and knocks the invader out cold.

The Gordanian use their domineering battle cry against the super-powered adolescents, and they too use their battle cry to save humanity from extinction by the extra-terrestrials. Starfire took out four Gordanians with her sheer strength, Wonder Girl use her enchanted rope to tie the subdued group down that Starfire has beaten, Raven blasted a set of six with her mystic powers and lastly Flash and Beast Boy use their versatile abilities to keep the rest of the invaders distracted so Cyborg and Robin finish them by using their weapons.

A gigantic holograph of another Gordanian appears in the skies with a serious demeanour; "Your city shall be destroying if you don't give us the Tamaranian at once!" the holograph faded out of the skies. The giant spaceship arrived and the citizens of Jump City were running screaming with terror by the blue-skinned tyrant's words.

"Great," a deep expressionless tone by the dark mage.

"So…after thrashing the pizza place in a perfectly good video store now we manage to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize the entire town?" ranted Beast Boy.

"Go team" said Cyborg with a deadpan tone same as the dark witch.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the 'being nice'!" Starfire ranted at The Boy Wonder.

"My fault!? You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon!?" Robin countered with a furious tone to his voice.

"Silly Troq, you don't know the Gordanians more than I do!" the alien warrior repeatedly pointing at Robin's chest which continues to irate him. "They will do things like no other creature would like to endure" continued the alien with her strong fighting persona.

"You guys stop were wasting time and the Gordanians are going to wreck the city" panicked the speedster.

"KF is right, we need to stop them and you two fix your mess up or there are bound to be more problems" Wonder Girl sterned which successfully stop the two angry individuals fighting each other and sort out their issues with eachother.

Robin sighed. "Your right, sorry for being a jerk" Robin apologized

"I too, behave like a royal zoorgnarg" Star soothing apologized as well but the rest display a puzzled look and have no idea of the term 'zoorgnarg' but Robin smiled and accept her apology.

"Let's go already!" Beast Boy disrupts the moment between the alien and the human. Robin has a slight frown displaying on his face then immediately appeared inside the gordanain spaceship.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash was amazed of Raven's power, "that was some awesome teleportation trick" said the speedster.

"That dark energy stuff gives me the creeps" quietly said Beast Boy. The Dark sorceress shot a look at the changeling.

"Uh…nevermind" Beast Boy quickly went in line with the others.

Raven stands there with a sorrowful look while the others are stealthily going into the main breach of the ship. "Mind telling me what's going on?' asked the metal titan. "You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in" said Raven with her usual monotone voice.

"He's green, half of me is metal and she's from space" Cyborg put his hand on Raven's shoulder, "You fit in just fine". The last two titans join with the others.

Beast Boy's Instincts kicks in and detect upcoming Gordanians coming in. "Ugh guys my animal senses are tingling" concerned Beast Boy. The Door opened to reveal a large group of soldiers with their weapons. The Heroes prepare their battle stance to fight them off.

* * *

"General Sny-Dire, there are seven intruders in our spaceship" Informed one of the pilots.

"Engage the firing sequence" responded The General. The Pilot types various buttons to activate the sequence displaying on the screen to detonate the city and the countdown of Jump City is ticking. The General enable an arrogant laugh "Hahahah", "Those seven fools cannot defy the Lord mighty Sny-Dire"

"Were not five heroes were one team," Fearlessly Robin said. The Titans stand with them with their signature stance with the girls flying and the boys setting to attack.

"Guards kill them!" ordered The General. The Guards carry their golden-coloured weapons and fly through the air with their wings.

"Team Go!" shouted Robin. The Boy wonder was the first one of the group to defeat one of the guards with a forceful boot to the alien's face worthy of The Dark Knight. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the grounds to send the guards approaching to him down, Kid Flash attacks a group of three with punches of kinetic energy, Wonder Girl and Starfire uses their pure strength to knock a trio of the guards at the right hand side and Beast Boy use the powers of the animal kingdom to defeat the rest but he was throwed to the metallic wall and the blood-thirsty warrior ready to attack him until he was hit by a fist made out of dark energy by Raven.

"Thanks" said Beast Boy

"No Problem" replied Raven

General Sny-Dire was fighting with the junior detective absorbing every blow from him with his abnormal size to Robin's feeble size. The General throws Robin to the ground but he got back up by landing on his feet thanks to his tutelage by The Batman and his late parents then send him a mid-air roundhouse kick to soundlessly knock out The General.

"Yes we did it!" praised Beast Boy. "No we did not" affirmed Starfire, she hovered up to the flight deck but was too late when the sequence is counting near to one.

"Oh man, what are we going to do!?" panicked Wally, the speedster is running up and down because he's going to miss everything what he dreams of plus he doesn't want to die an early age.

"Not If I have anything to say about it" said Raven holding Beast Boy. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The dark individual perform her incantation and destroys the roof of the ship and landed in the river bay of Jump City.

Everything seems fine for The Heroes until The General has a medium-sized gun ready to aim at the witch and the changeling but Donna took the gun out of him with her mystical rope that lastly ends with Cyborg blasting The General with his sonic cannon.

"Alright, I'm going to say this one" Cyborg said. "Booyah!" shouted Cyborg's pre-famous catchphrase and a grin on his face.

* * *

The Heroes saved the city from the Invaders and looking at the beautiful view of Jump City. "Wow somebody needs to built a house around her" said Wonder Girl.

"Yeah If you like sunshine and the beach" Beast Boy gently elbowed the purple haired individual.

"You know you're pretty funny" Raven chuckled slightly.

"You think I'm funny!" Beast Boy eyes beamed at the thought of someone calling him funny, "Dude I know some jokes" happily said the green skinned member which the sorceress deeply regretted and shows an imaginary sweatdrop drips round the side of her head.

"Please, I look nice?" asked Starfire with an Innocent voice revealing her slightly naked costume where Robin can feel something around his lower pants and quickly covered it with his black cape.

"Ooh" Kid Flash run towards her and puts his left arm around her, "where have you been in all my life?" flirted the speedster. Robin was fuming inside that it is visible to Cyborg and Wonder Girl and both was amused by The Boy Wonder's jealousy.

"I thank you for saving me friends, I'm asking permission to stay here on this place called Earth" asked the alien. "Where the people are most strange but also most kind" Robin and Starfire both turn their heads away to keep away from their blush.

"Ah Maaannn" KF notice their blush too and drapes his hand down at loosing his shot to the domino wearing former sidekick.

"You don't need our permission, Sister," said Donna with a smile on her face.

"I guess we all need some new friends," said Raven with a slight smile on her face.

The 7 Members hurled up into a group circle where Cyborg present Starfire, KF, WG, Beast Boy and Raven handed out small communicators to them.

"Made them out of my circuits where we can be in touched at all time" proudly said The Cybernetic titan.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call" smiled The Boy Wonder.

* * *

The Last scene shows a rich man wearing a million-dollar business suit re-watching the scenes of the teenage heroes fighting The Gordanians at Jump Street in Jump City on his laptop and exiting from his enterprise.

"Those guys need a place to stay and protect the city," said the dark-haired man.

"Master Wayne your purchase for the tower located in Titan's Island is ready and will arrive in Jump City approximately in 2 hours," said an old man opening appearing from the black limo.

"Good Alfred, I hope Richard knows what he's doing to handle a team like these," replied Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**It's nice to collaborate this story with JP-Rider. A superb writer, that wrote fantastic stories based on Beast Boy such as 'Beast Boy and The X-Men' and 'Garfield's Roommates'. There will be more arcs for Teen Titans Chronicles!**


	2. Teamwork

**2 - Teamwork**

Jump City didn't have much of a crime rate. In fact, it was quite the medium rate of 7.0. Though, there are some super villains living in the city, some that fought the Justice League before, and some from other heroes' rogue gallery.

Then, the city has their own heroes to look out for them. These heroes are seven, young teenagers, who declared themselves as the Teen Titans. The Titans consists of well known young heroes, like Robin, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash, and some newcomers, like the Ex-DOOM merc Beast Boy, Cyborg the half-man, half-machine, Starfire the beautiful sexy alien girl, and Raven the dark witch.

It has been only one week till the Tower was installed by Cyborg. Thanks to the Justice League, and the Wayne Enterprise Funding, Titans Tower became the Titans new home.

Inside the halls are Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Raven, setting their boxes of stuff to their new rooms.

"Careful Raven, that box has some of my manga and video games are in there." Beast Boy said, as Raven gently floated the boxes down the floor.

"That's Gar's stuff. Are you ready to pick them up for yourself, now that I have gotten all of your stuff from your old apartment?" Raven asked.

"I got it cover, or Dark Mistress." Beast Boy said as he changed into a gorilla and pick up his stuff for his new room.

It was then Kid Flash zoom in front of the sorceress "So Raven, you think those legs of yours can perform a good trick?"

Raven, in her monotone voice, respond gently "My legs does not 'perform a good trick', Wallace. Either you gather your suitcases and go to your room, or I can send you to another dimension." She floated away as she grab her things.

Donna steps in front of Raven and assured her "Sorry, Wally didn't mean any harm, it's just his way of saying hello to girls. I blame his uncle for that." Raven nodded and floated away, as Donna followed "Look, maybe it's about time we should know each other-"

"If you know what's good for you, it's wise to not get acquainted with me." Raven said, hinting a tone that just shouts 'Leave me alone'.

Donna just stood there as Raven floated away towards the door. Kid Flash patted her on the back and told her "Try not take it personal, Donna, she'll come around eventually." This makes Donna smile for a bit.

"All right, Titans," said Robin, as his new fellow teammates assemble in the living room "now, first order of business, ever since we've prevented the Gordanians destroying the city, the city mayor gave an approval to let us protect the city from any dangers lurking in the streets.

"Since then, the city police send me some wanted posters of some notorious criminals that's been causing trouble for this city." Robin activates a hologram that shows images of the villain's faces.

"Dr. Light, The Puppeteer, Psimon, The Road Warriors?" Cyborg listed, "I've been living in this city for years, and I have never heard of any villains around here."

"That's because they're recently new." Raven replied sarcastically.

"I've heard from the Commissioner that these criminals have been causing trouble for the city for months. So, it's our job to keep the criminals locked up, and protect the citizens from danger." Robin finished.

"That is a wonderful speech, Friend Robin." Starfire comment, making the Boy Wonder blush.

"Yeah, but what about the other criminals other than super-villains?" Beast Boy points out "What's stopping us from going to bust crime-lords and drug-dealers?"

Robin couldn't help but glared at Beast Boy, feeling that the changeling just upstaged him.

"I agree with BB here." Kid Flash replied, "I mean, crime fighting isn't about just stopping super villains like Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang. We've gotta stop the drug-dealers and rapists that's been lurking around the city. The last thing we need is another Los Angelos." The team laughed at Wally's joke (except for Raven, since being new to this world, doesn't get it).

Before Robin can respond, the giant monitor screen activated and appearing is a man in his mid-40s, with wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and a cigarette in his mouth. He is known as Jump City's Police Commissioner John Constantine.

"Titans, we've got a situation," said Constantine.

"It's the Chief!" Robin exclaims, since the Titans became the new city protectors, Robin gave John Constantine access to communications "What's the trouble?"

John replied on screen "There's been a series of robberies. Three banks has been hit, and the next bank is the Bank of Perez. The criminal that's been robbing banks goes by the name Mad Mod."

"Mad Mod? Who's he?" Robin asked.

"We don't have any background information, but here's a picture caught on camera to identify him." The screen changes to a picture of a slim man with red bowl hair, blue circle-shaped shades, and crooked teeth. He wore a white ascot around his neck, and wears a suit that represents the British flag, white pants, and black shoes. He is also holding a cane with a red ruby. Around him is a bunch of chibi versions of Mad Mod.

"This guy looks like he's from straight up from the 60s." Cyborg said.

"The only information we can find is that Mad Mod likes to do his crimes 'sixties style'." Constantine said, emphasizing the last words with his fingers.

'Just like The Joker and The Toyman. Why do villains want to commit crimes with style?' Robin thought, wondering why such themed villains can't just rob banks like normal criminals.

The Teen Titans arrived in the middle of Jump City. In the Bank of Perez where red-clothed soldiers are stealing valuable items and money for there unrevealed master. The Titans are ready to employ their powers against the English scandals.

"Robin, they got nice color for their clothing." said Starfire.

"How about we will add some black and blue with it." said Cyborg punching his fist together.

"That will be most disgusting." said Starfire. The others look at her bizarrely.

"What is she talking about?" Wonder Girl questioned.

"I'm guessing that her lip trick did not bestow her fluently in English." Raven whispered to the amazon, who nodded.

The Boy Wonder began "All right team, we need to operate how we take those villains down, now there are at least twenty of them-" before he say something else, Robin just saw two members chasing the villains that are running away.

Beast Boy and Cyborg use their powers to stop a group of criminals with their shapeshifting and robotic powers. Beast Boy changed into a lion as he pounces on one of the crooks, while Cyborg uses his sonic cannon towards the other. Robin appears and was slightly angry that they didn't listen to him on what was he planning.

"Guys, you don't run off without staying as a team!" fumed Robin. Beast Boy looked at Robin with disbelief.

"Well if you do less talking then we would of stop the criminals early, now most of them are gone." said Beast Boy. Robin knows that he was right because of his lateness of his team as leader.

A Group of English criminals emerged with shotguns ready to aim at the young heroes. One of them load his gun to aim at either Robin or Beast Boy, little do they know that they were about to be killed soon and none of the two realize it until the dark sorceress took away his weapon through her telekinesis, as Wonder Girl lassoed the group and Starfire knocks them out with her starbolts.

The amazon looked displeased as she glared at the two heroes "You two stop arguing alright, Robin you need to be more faster with your methods before any of us will be killed or critically injured got it!" Wonder Girl said with a fierce tone added to her feminine voice.

Kid Flash just arrived with a hotdog on his hand. "Hey what's going on?" said the Speedster, the other titans looked at him in shocked.

"And where were you!?" shouted Wonder Girl. "Do you know that two of our members were almost on the brink of death!?" The young Amazon's voice was so loud that she needs to take a breather.

"Well sorry that I got an unstable metabolism that needs to eat constantly to keep my body secure." the red-haired speedster cynically replied back.

"Please no more fighting" pleaded Starfire. The alien does not like when friends or family hurt one another. She flew to Raven and ask her to stop the tension between them but the sorceress finally stepped in and raised her voice that stops the four titans fighting each other.

"Enough!" demanded Raven.

"We need to stop the tension and work as a team or our names will be front row with the angel of death, got it!" the witch replied with a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." all Titans said simultaneously. Raven turned around from the team and hides a smirk on her face.

Beast Boy's Instincts founded a strong level of danger. "Guys I sense something real bad." The Titans kept walking and didn't hear what the changeling said.

A Giant 10m Nutcracker appeared and released a blue beam at the Titans then sucked them into the unknown energy rift while showing their body moving in a 360 angle and vanished from the city. The townspeople of Jump City are scared and horrified that their new and adored saviours were gone and they only publicly started as a team just yesterday. The Nutcracker open a red colored wormhole from its chest and enter the mysterious gateway only to show his robotic figure spinning around the white and black swirly portal.

* * *

Robin woke up as well as the other members of the team. Their eyes widened as they saw around them looks like England, with all the polish looking citizens, tea, fish and chips, the works.

"Where are we?" said Beast Boy, "And why am I wearing a vest?" He is not in his usual uniform, as he is now dressed up as what hippies wear; a purple vest with sunflower patterns, and blue jean pants, also he's wearing flip-flops.

"I think were not in California anymore." responded Kid Flash, as instead of his yellow and red costume, he's dressed like an Olympic runner, at least his mask is still intact.

"Ooh, the cities are most lovely." said Starfire with her usual bright expression, unaware the fact that she's dressed like a go-go dancer. Instead of her V-shape swimsuit, she's in a flower pattern dress that the skirt area is short, and wears pink go-go boots.

"Were in England." said The Boy Wonder. Looking around the sightings of England. He then noticed the outfit he's wearing a British outfit that looks like he's from the Beatle's Sgt. Pepper album.

"Yo, look at me, I'm a panther!" Cyborg yelled, as he's wearing a black leather jacket with cargo pants, and a black baret over his chrome dome.

"At least yours isn't like mine." Raven said, as she covers herself because of the outfit she's wearing. She's wearing a long, black dress with long sleeves and a V-shape line that shows a little cleavage and her shoulder blades, and one slit on her dress. Her hourglass figure made her look like Vampira.

"How in Hera did we end up in England?" Wonder Girl question herself. Unlike the others, she seems to wear something normal. She has on a red striped sweater with a mid-length black skirt, and black heeled boots.

Suddenly, a red-haired villain appears in a carriage. The horses are aiming at the young heroes ferociously with their steaming hot red-eyes. The villainous gentleman is laughing like a mad man.

"No my duckies, your not in England," Mad Mod grabbed his staff and press the red button. The English city was gone and shows a nightmarish circus.

"Your in my greatest creation ever," Mad Mod acknowledge "your in MODWORLD!" Mad Mod shouted with pure vicious joy. The Titans are shocked with the horrendous scenes of the circus; Robin shows a deep terrified expression more than the group and both Starfire and Raven notice about this.

The Titans are all in a circle, employing their powers for use against circus-wearing robots. The Fearless leader didn't show his serious demeanour but instead was a fragile look because of his haunted memories.

"Yo, Rob are you alright man?" said the half-robotic titan.

"Yeah I'm good." Robin went back to his usual strong personality but there was a tint of fear.

"Uh…Dude, no your not." interrupted Beast Boy. Both The Amazonain and Speedster gave him a strong fierce look at the green shapeshifter "What's it something I said?" Beast Boy's voice was concerned, as he didn't know what's wrong with Robin.

Robin needs to think of a plan but he can't because ModWorld are showing him memories that he doesn't want to remember about…his parent's death.

"All right team we need to find a way to get out of here." said Robin. "We can't leave without fighting those robotic freaks." said Wally, Cyborg looks at the speedster with rage and the speedster quickly move next to Wonder Girl.

"How about I will stop those robotic freaks with my superior strength." replied Starfire not knowing that she upsets Cyborg.

"You know what, all those Idea sucks how about…" Beast Boy was interrupted by a big bang. Mad Mod appears on a three headed robotic horse coloured in red white and blue the primary colours of the UK and was carry a British military riffle.

"This is my World you little pests!" Mad Mod claimed. Robots dressing in English clothing such as tuxedos, redcoats and dresses turning their neck in a 180 degree angle like they are beings that were possessed by demons. "And you will die!" shouted the red-haired madman.

The robots stands up and saying words with their computerised voice such as 'delete' and 'exterminate'. The robots ripped out their clothes and they are shown to displaying a silver exoskeleton with round gold bumps with a blue robotic eye, their target was to destroy the titans.

"Like my newest creation, I call them Cyberdaleks!" Mad Mod said with a large smile on his face.

"Their just Cybermen with Dalek features and they look old looking, the new models are far better!" ranted Beast Boy, who is also a Whovian.

"Can't beat the classics, Sprout!" Mod declared, earning a glare from the offended changeling.

The Titans were forced to run away from the riot schemes of the mad man. The Cyberdaleks main objective is to 'exterminate' or 'delete' the young heroes. They starts shooting lasers towards them and as they hit objects, they disintegrated. The Titans separate from two teams, Robin is with Kid Flash and Wonder Girl, while Team 2 consist of Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven.

A Trio of young heroes emerges as the former sidekicks Robin, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash, were hiding on the walls. Both the speedster and Amazonian saw their surrogate brother's slight fear because of ModWorld. The Boy Wonder was shivering as the memories resurfaced.

"Richard, It's all right you don't need to be afraid." said Donna with a soothing voice. "Yeah it's not your fault you couldn't save them, you were only 11 years old," said Wally without his jesting nature instead replacing with a big brother role.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I could go back in time and save them just so I can meet my parents." relied Richard. "My role as leader and occupying the team is getting bad because of my haunting past." Richard exclaimed.

"Robin even if you did do that you wouldn't meet us, the team or Batman," countered Donna.

"Your parents would not like to see you like this being all miserable and scared." Replied Wally. The red-haired speedster put his left hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Your smart, strong-willed and has the most capability to lead a powerful team," said Diana lacing her hand on Robin's other shoulder.

"Now go out there and lead us!" said Wally with a smile on his face. Richard look at KF and his strong-will persona resurfaced and 'the boy detective' has returned.

"Ok Team," the three heroes standing up and stepping out of the darkness they were hiding from the mechanical creatures. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled with an all mighty declaration.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Titans, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven, rounded up on a different path after escaping from the Cyberdaleks. Right now, they're walking down a multicolour hallway.

"Some leader Boy Wonder turned out to be." Beast Boy rants "One moment he's fearless, and the next thing we know, he's cowering in fear."

"Chill bro, maybe he just doesn't like England that much." Cyborg replied.

"No, it's more than that." Raven said "When this place starts transforming into something like a circus, there's some deep trauma that may have awoken. Something about this place reminds him of a bad experience."

"The guy fights the Joker back in Gotham, so of course he would be terrified." Beast Boy said, earning a pluck in the head from Raven.

"Friend-Robin is our leader, and he won't be provoked by this World of Mod." Star said with a determined look on her face.

Beast Boy whispered something to Cyborg "At least she's wearing something decent in this place."

The group enters a huge room, which is nothing but a garden of plantation, and a bush model of an octopus, Venus fly traps, and white droopy plants which Starfire flew towards it "My, what a wonderful garden." She said as she takes a sniff from the droopy plants.

Beast Boy realized what those plants are, as he warns Starfire "Star, don't smell those!" But it was too late as Starfire's eyes turned to swirls as she stood. She turns to her friends as she shoots starbolts at them.

"Yo, Star! What are you doing?" Cyborg yelled, avoiding the green starbolts.

"Star just inhaled Angel Trumpets, they are known as the most deadly plants that can make a good hypnotising drug." Beast Boy said as he dodge the starbolts while in a form of a hummingbird.

"How do you stop her?" Raven ask, before she tripped on her black dress, which luckily helps her dodge the bolts.

"We have to stun her, the affects would wear off shortly due to her alien biology."

"Leave that to me." Cyborg said as he uses his computer to analyse how to stunned a Tameranian. Once he finished analyzing, he set up his arm cannon to taser as he blast a ray towards the tripped out Starfire, which caused her to get stunned. She falls down, but not after she gets a hold by Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg then blasted the Angel Trumpet garden to ashes.

"Well, well, welly, well, well, looks like you duckies managed to stop yer friend." Mad Mod said through the intercom "But lets see if you can fight off my Octopus's Garden!"

The octopus bush model then came back to life as well as the Venus flytraps starts attacking the Titans "Looks like we're going to be fertiliser if we don't fight." Raven said as she uses her magic to shield herself and her friends.

Raven was using her mental strength against the villainous flytraps until it finally managed to get through the barrier raising their dreadful weapons of mass destruction. Cyborg uses his white noise cannon to disintegrate the flytraps and help the titans to safety.

"This World of Mod is freaky, yes?" said the naïve alien. Raven nodded her head after Starfire's question not wanting to talk right now.

"Dude" Beast Boy interrupted. The titans looked at the young green shapeshifter.

"We have to find the rest of the gang" Beast Boy relied again. The Titans just realized that but didn't think that because they were the rookies of the team while BB and the rest of the three members are experienced superheroes.

Raven use her empathic powers by triggering her teleporting powers to locate the others. Their main objective is to so the self-proclaimed monarch, Mad Mod.

* * *

Robin and the gang are fighting the Cyberdaleks for nearly twenty minutes and they are both physically exhausted. Kid Flash cannot run anymore because of the stun blasts by the Cyberdalkes, Wonder Girl's arm was bruised by the mechanoids strength and Robin is nearly running out of weapons.

"You…won't…win…Mad Mod" said Robin in a tired voice.

A Black and White portal showing the red-haired villain manifested to the almost-defeated group taunting the boy wonder by his evil grin. "Ello Governor" said Mad Mod. Mad Mod comes towards the boy wonder and took his metal staff away from him."My, My Robin your getting a little tired aye" the English villain mocking the now weak bird. "In England we shoot birds for a living and we quite enjoy" Mad Mod grabbed his rifle preparing to aim at the teen.

Before his merciless kill, his gun was enveloped with black energy and was thrown yards away. Raven comes in along with the others next to her by creating a dark-constructed platform or flying.

"Not this bird" said Raven in a threatening voice. Mad Mod slightly flinched but he went back to his arrogant persona, he clicked his fingers and a whole bunch of Cyberdaleks and flytraps displayed in the battlefield.

The Titans are ready to engage their powers and stop the evil actions of Mad Mod. Beast Boy transform into a T-Rex to bite the cyberdaleks leaving a big gnash, Cyborg blasts a row of five cyberdaleks and use his white noise cannon to vanquish their blasts from their weapons, Starfire use her aliens strength to overpower the mechanoids and righteous fury to melt the monstrous flytraps and finally the dark titan known as Raven use her magical powers to send the rest of the cyberdaleks and flytraps to an alternate dimension.

Raven teleported behind Kid Flash and healed both his, Wonder Girl and Robin's Injuries.

"Thanks, Babe" said Kid Flash with a cheeky smile

"Don't call me babe" Raven countered with her deadpan tone.

"Whatever you say…Girl" Kid Flash has to blew her fuse but Raven decide not to react but defeat Mad Mod before he tries to hurt other members as well.

Robin stand up with a confidence look mentally thinking of to find a contingency to defeat Mad Mod, "All right Team we need to figure out how to beat Mad Mod he must of have a source to use his robots".

An imaginary lightbub appeared on top of Robin's head. "Beast Boy and KF you distract Mad Mod, The Girls will fight Mad Mod and Cyborg and I will find a way to disable his robots, got it!" said Robin

"Got it!" All the titans said at once. The titans went in groups knowing what their assignment to do to fulfil their purposes declared by the boy detective.

Mad Mod was casually waiting for the Titans until the speedster and former DOOM member appeared and insulting him at each word.

"Say, weren't you in that rejected Monty Python sketch once?" The speedster mockingly asked.

"No, I think he's more likely a rejected Monkees groupie." Beast Boy said, while changing into a monkey as he mocks the British monarch.

"You blokes shouldn't insult your elders!" Mod yelled, as he tries to blast the comedic duo using his cane.

"Hey Mod, The Queen called, she saids your an insult to Englishmen everywhere!" Beast Boy continues mocking the Austin Powers-look-a-like.

"And those clothes, about 50 years outdated, don't you think?" KF zooms closely to Mod, giving the monarch a teasing gesture.

"YOU DARE TO MOCK YOUR ELDERS?!" Mod was now fumed, as he tries to blast the two, but keeps missing them.

"Hey, it's not our fault that you got rejected by the Beatles!" KF said with a smirk.

* * *

The Female Titans are fighting the cyberdaleks so the comedic duo can distract Mad Mod and the intellectual duo finds a way to disable Mad Mod's machineries. "Ok sisters let's win the war" said Starfire. Wonder Woman and Raven both think that Starfire needs lessons to fluently speak English.

Wonder Girl is using her lasso to wrap six robots and pull them towards her and destroy her with her Amazonian strength. Wonder Woman shows a roud smirk on her face.

A Giant cyberdalek standing at 15m showing their deadly thrust cannons to show how deadly it is, coming towards to the three titans. Starfire looks scared because she fought fierce creatures but that was the tallest robot that she ever seen, Raven shows a small tint of fear but didn't show it thanks to her hooded cloak but Wonder Girl shows an anticipating look and ready to charge at the cybernetic behemoth.

"This reminds me of my battle with The Titans" Wonder Girl said.

"Your fighting us!?" shouted Starfire.

"No sister, The Titans from my world are abnormal-like creatures that eat others and only cared about themselves". Reassured the Amazonian

"So…. why are we called The Teen Titans" said Raven with her monotone. Wonder Girl has a look to show why were they called The Titans the first place and in the Greek mythology they were slaughtered by The Gods.

"Good point" said Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl handed out her magical roe to fight the monsters.

"Raven…are we the monsters?" said Starfire in an unsure voice.

Raven stopped for a minute and realizes how was it like to be a monster with that demonic lineage flowing in her blood. This time Raven never relied the question that Star ask her and left to go and fight the giant cyberdalek.

The three girls were fighting the giant robot for five minutes. Starfire was knocked out by the sheer blast of the giant cyberdalek, Wonder Girl was sent through Mod City even though it is not real so it was left with Raven.

Raven use her magical powers to cover the robot in dark energy but it manage to withhold the enemy and sets it's robotic eyes at the dark titan. The dark titan escapes from the fiery wrath of the robot and appeared behind the robot and uses her most powerful ability of all of her powers, the "soul self" a spectral entity that is capable of travelling to other dimensions and planes, cause physical beings to induce them into a coma.

Her soul self went inside the robot and founds a glowing red circular switch next to various essentials functioning the robot. "So this must be the source of Mad Mod's powers it's coming through that robot no wonder it didn't appeared first when we first meet him and was used for the last event of our lives at stake.

Raven mentally deactivates the power source with her telepathy and all of the robots were turned off. Starfire and Wonder Girl rose from unconsciousness and looked around fallen cyberdaleks everywhere they seen and were hay that the heroines won.

"Friend we are victorious, yes?" said Starfire. Wonder Girl puts he hand to the alien's shoulder to show that they indeed won the battle.

Raven used her telepathic powers to tell Robin that he does not need to do his work because Raven done it for him. Robin telepathically received the feedback from Raven and decided that he and Cyborg went back to the group.

* * *

As Kid Flash and Beast Boy continues sprouting insults to Mad Mod, he got fed up from them as he keeps blasting them.

"Hold still, you sprouts!" Mod yelled, but it fell into deals ears as Beast Boy transforms into a woodpecker and starts pecking on Mod's head "Hey! Stop that!"

Just then, a yellow blur passed through Mod, as BB stops pecking him, the Englishman realized that his cane's gone.

"Looking for this, Governor?" Mad Mod looked at Kid Flash as he holds his ruby cane, "Looks like it's curtains for you, Weasley!"

* * *

The rest of the gang appeared to see the Englishman's near defeat, "This was faster than I thought," said Robin. Robin thought fighting Mad Mod will be tricky but working as a team made them a stronger and durable against all criminals.

"But I'm faster." Kid Flash appeared next to Robin with his sheer speed, which startled the boy wonder.

"Wow you guys manage to distract Mad Mod." said Robin.

"Well no duh Rob." replied KF.

"Yeah, the 6th Doctor had it coming." Beast Boy replied, though Robin didn't get the joke because he never seen Doctor Who.

While Beast Boy was distracting the bowl-haired cut flamboyant villain. Kid Flash went back to the scene to cuss him more for fun until Raven comes in by using her illusions to scare him then to set up Robin hit Mad Mod with his staff to render the villain unconscious. Wonder Girl use her lasso of truth to tie Mad Mod. "Your going to be in prison for a long time, they don't know the 60's because they will not play the Beatles or not watch Austin powers."

"No! Please I want to stay in a prison where they play the Beatles, watch Austin Powers, drinking tea, crumpets and.." Mod was telekinetically cut off by the empathy.

"Uugh, you're getting me a migraine the only part of your ranting that I like when you mention about tea," said Raven rubbing her temples.

"How do we get out of Mod World?" said Beast boy. Kid Flash press the button located on the side of the cane and the world of Mad Mod faded and it was a giant hollow room with old camera sets from the 60's and a cryogenic tube with a sticker of the union jack on the glass of the tube.

"Wow who knew Mad Mod was a loner," said Beast Boy. Kid Flash nodded with Beast Boy's dialogue of the English's villain life.

The Titans exit from the dark room and stepped into the light where they are found in a posh city filled with kids playing sports, people drinking tea and riding horses. The titans were fascinated at the display of the cities. The Titans put Mad Mod in bars and was ready to leave England.

"AAh!" Starfire screamed. The Titans look at her and Robin went u to her to see what's wrong with the beautiful alien.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin said with a soothingly voice.

"It's a dungeon!" Starfire pointed at the museum. The text is colored in red with a unique font.

"Uhh, Star it's the London Dungeon" said Robin with a small chuckle.

"Ooh so it is not a dungeon" replied the alien.

"No it's a scary and the most awesome thing ever in England!" interrupted Beast Boy. The London dungeon recreates various gory and macabre historical events in a gallows humour style aimed at younger audiences. It uses a mixture of live actors, special effects and rides.

Robin was slightly mad that the changeling interrupted their moment but ignore his annoyed expression and focusing on the red-haired alien.

"Can we go visit the London dungeon please?" begged Beast Boy.

"No" said Robin.

"Why not!" said Beast Boy folding his arm together.

"Cause we don't have the money." Robin responded who also fold his arm together.

"Your no fun." Beast Boy wailed.

"Stop acting like a child, Army Brat." countered Robin with an intellectual tone of voice.

"Hey, I'm not the one who dresses up like a traffic light!" Beast Boy countered back, striking a nerve at Robin.

Beast Boy and Robin were arguing for minutes until Wonder Girl bops the two on the head, as she states that they are heroes and they will most likely never take a break from their jobs as superheroes, her answer made BB finally give in and Robin smirked knowing that Donna had his side.

"Don't worry B, we might go another time." Cyborg assured his green companion.

"All right, but next time we're going to…" Beast Boy mouth was telekinetically shut by Raven just like she did with Mad Mod.

"Beast Boy, you chat too much, your making me wanting to send you in an alternate dimension." Raven was annoyed by the changeling's childish manner.

"Can we go home now?" Robin asked, not wanting to stick around here more.

Raven uses her powers to create a portal that leads them to head home to Jump City as The Teen Titans fighting for Truth, Justice and…Pizza.


	3. Mercenaries

**3 - Mercenaries**

In an underground facility, where hexagon patterns are shown around a stadium, and a thrown on the side.

Sitting on the throne is a slender dark-skinned woman, with long ebony shoulder length hair, with a golden tiara with a symbol that represents a bee. Her unnatural dark blue eyes with white pupils, and yellow lips. She wore a silk cape around her strapless yellow and grey mini skirt dress with her black leggings and yellow boots. By her side are hooded figures.

"H.I.V.E. Alpha Squad, rise to me." Her voice was soothing, almost hypnotizing.

Coming out from the shadows is a pink haired girl with pale skin and pink cat-like eyes. She wears a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt dress, with purple stripe long sleeves, and purple striped stockings with black high heeled boots. Her name is Jinx, known as the bad luck sorceress.

Next to her left is a small child, but is actually a midget teenager. He's bald, wears goggles, and wears a black jumpsuit with a hood over his head. He also has a backpack that grows mechanical spider legs that allows him to walk freely. His name is Gizmo, a child prodigy that uses his technology for evil.

Next to Gizmo, is a huge unshaved man. He has long unshaven red hair, wears a black sleeveless bodysuit with yellow trims on the suit. He wore yellow gauntlets, and yellow combat boots fitting for his large body. His name is Mammoth, the genetically altered Goliath.

On Jinx's left is a slim dark skinned boy wearing a green helmet with a round visor. He wears a black suit with green armour, green gloves, and green boots. He is See-More, a boy with a dangerous eye problem, literally.

Next to him is a black suited teenage boy with black goggles, wears a black full-body suit that even covers his head, and a division symbol on his chest. He is known as Billy Numerous, a country bumpkin that can divide himself.

The last individual next to Numerous is the sister of Mammoth, who has wild red hair, heavy black mascara, a black choker, and a leather jacket and a blue bikini, and well fitting leather pants and combat boots. He name is Shimmer, she has the metahuman ability to temporarily transmute any element or compound into anything.

Queen Bee stood before them as she speaks "I have called you here, because I have a mission for you, my five lovely employees." one hooded figure activates a monitor to reveal images of the Teen Titans.

"These heroes, calling themselves the Teen Titans, have come to this city to proclaim their rights as heroes of Jump City. They are a future threat for the HIVE organization, where we hired villains, and mercenaries to take down heroes." The HIVE Queen steps towards the group as she faces Jinx.

"I have high hopes for your team's accomplishment, my beloved supporter." Queen Bee soothingly said as she kissed Jinx of the forehead for good luck.

"I will not let me team fail you, my Queen." Jinx replied, as she bowed and kissed the Queen's hand as proof of her loyalty.

"All Hail, The HIVE Queen!" The cloaked men chanted in unison.

* * *

At Titans Tower, The Titans are called into the training room for a sparring match for training. Everyone in sparring clothes are lined up as Robin is at front and center "All right Titans, I think what we need is an excessive training exercise. I will be the one to see how well trained you are."

"I'll start with you, Raven." Robin said, as the empath floated towards her leader as they're in the sparring ring "Oh, and to make this training exercise more challenging, no powers."

"Great." Raven replied sarcastically as she gets into her stance. As soon as Robin saids "Go!", Raven tries to grab Robin's arm, but the Boy Wonder blocks her as he manage to grab her robe and does a judo flip on her.

"Raven, have you ever had any combat training?" Robin asked the empath.

"I was raised in a pacifist environment, so I've learned sorcery all my life, but no fighting experience." Raven explained, leaving out some details about her past.

"Well, unless the others can prove themselves as well trained, your going to be the one as the weakest. So I expect some combat training for you." Robin said, as he turns his back, Raven flips the bird behind his back.

"Next up, Cyborg." Robin called in as Cyborg steps into the ring as he gets in his fighting stance. "Go!" Robin shouts, as the two begins to spar. Robin remembers the time he's taken down bigger enemies like Bane and Killer Croc, so he has no problem sparring with the half-metal man.

Cyborg was surprised when he and Robin were evenly matched. Despite being taller than him, Robin proves his strength when he blocked his punches. In his high school days, Victor was a trained football star and an experienced boxer.

As they're finished, it was an even match, "Well Cyborg, your punches and reflexes reflects the boxing style. You must be a heavy weight champion with those moves." Robin comments.

"Well your not bad yourself, Rob." Cyborg replies, as the two fist bump each other.

"Starfire, your up." Robin called, as the Tamaranean floated towards the ring.

"You go, Star!" Donna shouted.

"Don't let your hormones get to you, Bird Boy!" Beast Boy yelled, earning a glare from Robin as he lean back, whistling a tune.

"My money's on Star." BB whispered to KF, setting a betting pool to see who wins.

"I must warn you, Robin, I was trained by the Warlords of Ookara, they are ruthless teachers of mine so I am fit to be a skilled warrior." Star said as she's ready her stance.

'OK Robin, remember, don't go below the belt.' Robin mentally thought, trying not to let his hormones get the better of him.

"Go!"

One minute later, Starfire proved to be victorious when she knocks Robin out of the ring by using her super strength that will make Superman proud. Robin is seen buried in the wall.

"My deepest apologies, Friend-Robin, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Starfire apologized, as she and Wonder Girl pulled boy wonder out of the wall, as he gain consciousness.

"It's fine, Beast Boy, your up next." Beast Boy walk towards the ring, as he cracked his knuckles and neck as he's prepared for his stance.

"Go!" Robin yelled as Beast Boy makes the first move. Robin blocked his punch as he makes a karate chop towards the changeling's neck.

However, Beast Boy ducks the hand hop by backing up, as he still stands in the ring "Not bad," Beast Boy said as he swift kick Robin's legs "Didn't saw that coming, did ya Rob?"

"What kind of military training did they teach you?" Robin asked, while getting up.

"As a Corporeal of DOOM, I've been trained using the Southern Dragon Kung Fu, Brazilian Ji Justu, and Tribal Hunting Skills. Plus, I have animal instincts, and photographic smell, like Starfire's scent is wildflowers, and Cyborg's smell of oil and meat." Beast Boy explained, with a bit of disgust on the meat part.

Robin just scowled at the shape-shifter, and before he could respond, the klaxon alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Kid Flash shouts.

The team meet up on the super computer, where Cyborg is looking through the city map to pin point 3 locations in different parts of the city: the docks, the amusement park, and the shopping area.

"Looks like we've got villains causing trouble in three parts of town." Cyborg said.

"Isn't this too bit of a coincidence that there's crime happening in three places at once?" Wonder Girl questioned.

"Lets split up to be sure." Robin ordered "Cyborg, you, me, and Wonder Girl check the amusement park, Kid Flash and Beast Boy check the docks, Starfire and Raven, see what's up at the shopping area."

The Team did as they are told, as the Titans split into groups of three to go into different locations, unaware of what is lurking ahead.

* * *

The half-cybernetic former athlete, the Amazonian and the Boy Wonder are inside the T-Car pursuing the threat in San Francisco park. Two chaotic individuals one is colossus sized and one is diminutive in stature, they are stealing valuable stuff from the funfair even though the titans didn't know that it was a decoy to capture the young detective and show the Titans never to forget their names cause they are arrogant and ruthless hunters hired by Queen Bee.

"Well If It isn't The Tween Titans," said Mammoth with an evil smile.

"Teen Titans, you moron!" shouted Gizmo snubbing his large comrade.

"I know that, you little idiot." shouted Mammoth.

The little assassin was angry and for a guy his age he shouted back at the mutated giant. "If your calling me the Idiot so why I'm the leader of Alpha Squad?" reassured Gizmo.

"I thought Jinx was the leader?" replied Mammoth in a confused tone of voice. Gizmo smacked his own forehead because of his partner's stupidity.

"Put the items down now you low-lives!" shouted Wonder Girl. The two villains were taken by surprise of The Amazonian's voice.

"Actually were not low-lives, we have jobs." responded Gizmo with an arrogant smile and a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Aren't you too young to have a job, pipsqueak?" said Cyborg with a smile on his face.

"I'm 13 you stupid machine!" Gizmo was moving his hand uncontrollably and his face was burnt red with his nose fuming comparable of a train.

"I don't care about how old are you or your jobs, you're going to spend the night in jail!" demanded Robin with a serious voice that only The Dark Knight will be proud of.

"Come on Mammoth lets squash those losers." Gizmo said and the two villains charged at the three titans. The protagonists charged at the villains back by employing their powers.

"And by the way, Machines are far smarter than humans." reassured Cyborg. Cyborg was going after Gizmo but Mammoth take him to an area where the two big men will settle their battle.

Mammoth and Cyborg, the two powerhouses are fighting to see who's the strongest. They were trading blows after blows until Mammoth's instinctual natures gave him an advantage of when his rival going to attack soon so he dodged Cyborg's punch and grabbed it and throw him into the Ferris wheel thus knocking the half-robotic titan out cold.

"Ha, Rust bucket." Mammoth smiled and watching the fallen titan lying on the ground not moving lying next to the deactivated capsule.

Robin was facing Gizmo and the little delinquent roves to be a hard individual to fight because of his gadgets, Robin dodged all of Gizmo's hand blasters until he aimed it at Wonder Girl but the Amazonian deflect the rays with her magical bracelets and take his weapons away by using her trusty lasso but unfortunately she was unexpectedly pounced by a hard-wearing shoulder tackle by Gizmo's bodyguard, Mammoth. Mammoth was smiling because he defeated both Cyborg and Wonder Girl, two of the physically strongest heroes of the titans.

"This was easy as I thought, we're good at tracking and taking down superheroes" said the miniature big-headed mercenary.

"Your next, Boy Blunder," said The small, cold-blooded mercenary in a threatening tone. Gizmo was employing a new set of his invented weapons.

"Okay, but I don't get beat easily," Robin said with a fearless look. "Also, I was trained by the best you know," responded Robin and the two hunters were a little bit worried but they ignored their anxious expression and charge at The Boy Wonder. The former Gymnast dodged Mammoth's attack and Gizmo's explosive discs and he did a somersault and hide next to the capsule to get some time to with quick planning to incapacitate the hired mercenaries.

The Boy Wonder was all by himself and he brought out his titanium-made staff to battle the terminal twosome of the mercenary team refer to known as The HIVE Alpha Squad. He was wondering how the rest of the titans are doing and confronting their particular opponents.

* * *

At the shipping docks, Beast Boy and Kid Flash were investigating the area as they have casual talk.

"So this DOOM group, they're mercenaries?" Kid Flash questioned.

Beast Boy answers "Actually, we're hired by the government to track down terrorist organizations, like the Brotherhood of Evil."

"You know, I hear some of the Justice League members teamed up, or used to be members." Kid Flash stated, but his attention span switched as he spotted a pink haired girl, whom is winking at the speedster.

"Wowzers, look at that pretty kitty." KF said as he speed towards her.

"KF, wait!" BB shouted, but his voice fell onto deafs hears as he's blasted by a green laser, shot out by See-More.

Kid Flash was close to Jinx as he ask her "Hey babe, where have you been in my life?"

"Oh, I'm just here, to speed up your lifespan!" Jinx replied, as she trips KF with her pink energy beams. "By the way, the name's Jinx, and my co-worker blasting your green friend over there is See-More, we're part of H.I.V.E."

"And you Titans are going to be executed!" See-More said as he shoots goop out of his eyes towards the speedster because he flirted with Jinx.

KF was about to run, but See-More's goop caught his feet as he tries to struggle "Y'all don't try to escape, my eye has a setting that can even vaporize you heroes!" See-More said as he aims his eye to set to kill.

But he was kicked sideways by a recovering Beast Boy, who shifted his legs into hooves of a mountain goat "You talk to much." BB said as he saw See-More fall to the ground.

Unexpectedly, Jinx throws a darts towards the changeling, and the speedster on the necks. Both boys fell onto the ground as they feel tired and sweaty "I've put in some heavy venom in your systems, so you have about 4 hours until you die." Jinx said with a cat-like smirk on her face.

"C'mon, lets meet with the others." See-More said.

"In a minute, I'm going to give the speedster something to remember." Jinx leaned down towards Kid Flash as she kissed him on the lips. She turns to Beast Boy and asked "What about you, Greeny?"

"I'm...good...the only regret...I'll ever have...is not buried my head...on Star's chest." Beast Boy said, earning a kick on the ribs by the Pink haired sorceress.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY CHEST ISN'T BIG ENOUGH!" Jinx furiously yelled, as she kicks BB's side.

When she finished, Jinx and See-More left the two at the docks so the poison will finish them off.

* * *

Starfire and Raven flew up to the sky finding the threat where is located in one of Jump City's shoe stores. The sun was so bright you cannot even see a thing so Raven put her blue coloured hood back up again to search the villains using her psychic powers.

Once they get inside, they hear a Southern accent near the shoe department. They spotted the owner only to see four of them.

"Hey Billy look what I found, new J's'." said Billy to his clone.

"That's great, Billy, but I got me some Nikes." said the other Billy.

"I got me a bracelet." another said.

"I got me a coupon for 50% off Jordons." the last clone said.

Four Billy Clones were searching valuable stuff to steal, the redneck mercenary loves what he does and the best at what he does…stealing, hunting goodie-two-shoes and flirting (well annoying) ladies.

"You are getting me a headache, you nuisance," said Shimmer pressing her temples.

"That's because you love me." Billy gave the female mercenary a devilish wink.

"I would rather go out with Gizmo than you." said Shimmer in a deadpan voice almost rivalling Raven and folding her arms together.

"Come on sugar, you know you want me." said Billy coming close to the red-haired mercenary.

Shimmer looks at him for a few seconds then went back to her tough personality. "Don't make me call my big brother on you." said Shimmer with a small smile on her face and Billy's face went white knowing her brother's strong and imposing stature.

The mercenaries didn't know that the two airborne titans are lading to the ground and ready to stop them but Shimmer and Billy were prepared. Billy's replicated clone return to the original Billy just to surprise the girls.

"Foo-whey, those girls are smoking just like southern fried chicken." said Billy. His perverted eyes staring the female titan's amazing bodies but the empathy detect an emotion from the redneck and use her telekinesis to throw a table at him only to have Billy avoid the danger.

"These girls are feisty, I like it." said Billy with a seductive growl. Only to have the female titans repulsed by the dirty wacko although Billy didn't see it but his partner Shimmer shows a tint of anger at Starfire and Raven.

"You are a filthy cow," shouted Starfire. Raven looked at the alien knowing that Star got it wrong and she was supposed to say 'dirty pig'.

"I'm more of a sheep because I could follow you everyday." Billy was near the alien and she slaps him with her alien strength and he landed on the sofa.

"You're going to pay for that" shouted Shimmer, Billy was dazed but not unconscious.

Shimmer uses her powers by projecting a lightning bolt directly at Starfire but Raven deflect it by using her TK. Shimmer was angry having to face two powerful members of The Titans while Billy was out cold.

"How about you just be a good criminal and go to jail and rot." said Raven in her usual emotionless tone of voice.

Shimmer is still fighting the two titans for couple of minutes and she was both physically and mentally drained and so is the other titans until three shadowy dark figures behind Starfire has a cinderblock and bash it on Starfire's head and her glowing green eyes faded and was knocked out for now.

"Starfire!" Raven shouted as she flew towards her fallen comrade. She was shocked when she saw a small amount of blood from Starfire's head. Raven eyes were red and ready to employ her destructive powers.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth..." Raven smell something in the air and it was not fresh air because both Shimmer and the three shadowy individuals that steed into the light which turns out to be three copies of Billy wearing gas mask and the air was transmuted into an ether which knocks her out, Raven's eyes were going sleepy and falls under the effects of the alchemic powers of Shimmer.

"Great Job, Billy." said Shimmer with a indistinct smirk. Billy sports a big wide cocky grin.

"No Shimmie, we defeated them." Billy's arms were next to Shimmer's arm and stealthily going near to her butt.

"Never call me that William." Shimmer coolly said and then she zapped him with her electricity "And stop being such a pervert!" her voice was loud and her face was red as a tomato.

The Assassin stared at the fallen titans. Shimmer got her communicator to tell her brother and Jinx how they are doing fighting the Titans. "Tricky Fingers to Lucky Girl, we've beaten The Alien and the Witch, how did it go on your end?" She asked using code-names.

"Me and Urkel have defeated Kid Flash and Beast Boy by inserting poison into their systems." Jinx replied, as See-More shouts "Hey!" over the communicator "Lucky Girl to Boy Genius, how is it in your end?"

"The Tinman and Wonder Sissy didn't see it coming when I apprehended them good." Gizmo proudly took credit, even though he just annoys them long enough to distract them for Mammoth.

"Excellent." Jinx said with a Cheshire across her face "Now we can catch our primary target..."

"Robin." They all said in unison.

* * *

Robin continues to fight the two villainous mercenaries. He's send every disc, birdarangs, and smoke pellets towards the goliath and the dwarf, but it has no affect.

"Give it up Bird Boy, you're attacks won't work on us." Mammoth taunt.

"Yeah, and your friends are already taken down."

Robin turns around and he saw Jinx and See-More, charging towards the Boy Wonder. Jinx unleashed a spell that blasted Robin to the ground, but Robin kept his stance. He pulls out his bow staff as he charge in towards the pink sorceress, but is blocked by See-More.

Unfortunately for the boy with the emerald eye, Robin hits See-More in the head, causing the helmeted cyclops to stumble down.

Robin was about to strike until Jinx flips over and kicks him in the face, causing Robin to fall back.

"Give up Boy Blunder, you can't beat all of us." Jinx said as she's about to hit him with her pink energy. Until a green cat attacks Jinx in the face, causing her to lose concentration.

The green cat manage to scratch Jinx in the face as it steps down and morphed into Beast Boy, whose feeling a little drunk. Coming out from a blur is a tired Kid Flash "Ya miss us?" The speedster said.

"You two? But I'm sure I poisoned you both!" Jinx yelled.

"Actually, I'm immune to many toxins, poisons, and other stuff that could kill me due to my ability to change into any poisonous animals and insects." Beast Boy said "Rob, Kid needs an antidote, who knows how long he has left."

"Hang on, Kid'!" Robin shout, as he approach Kid Flash. He pulls out a vaccine as he's about to give it to him, until it was beamed off by See-More, causing to vaccine to spill.

"Oops, did I do that?" See-More taunt.

Robin, looking furious, charged in towards See-More, but is smacked handed by Mammoth. Beast Boy and Kid Flash tries to counter, but BB is too intoxicated by the affects of the poison and KF is too tired as Shimmer appears, shocking them both to the wall, knocking them out of unconscious.

"The orange tramp and her witch friend we're emotionally weak compare to these two." Shimmer said with a wicked smirk.

"Yee-haw! Now we have Bird Boy to bring the Queen to, I wonder if she'll give us a reward?" Billy said, while his mouth is watering about Queen Bee's hourglass figure, until he gets hit by Shimmer's lightning.

"Enough day dreaming you redneck!

Robin is now surrounded by rest of the HIVE. Using quick thinking, he gestured Mammoth to go first, as the huge goliath charge in towards him, but Robin through sleeping pellets at his face, causing him to fall to the ground, sleeping. Then, he through shock grenades at the Billy clones, knocking them out to unconsciousness. Next up is Gizmo, who approached him using his mechanical spider legs, but Robin manage to jump over the midget gadgeteer and uses his EMP inhibitor to disable Gizmo's backpack, causing the shorty to fall down.

Now that there are three HIVE Alpha Squad members down, Robin felt confident that he can take them down by himself, as he does a few acrobatic moves towards the last two, but he didn't expect Jinx's magic to bestow bad luck towards him as he trips and fall over. This cause Robin to fall towards Shimmer, as she shocks him into unconsciousness.

"Well, looks like mission complete." Shimmer said as holds Robin's collar "Queen Bee is going to give us a huge check in our accounts."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the rest of the Titans, especially the speedster." Jinx comments "Oh well, guess that's life."

Shimmer agreed as the rest of the Alpha Squad wakes up, feeling injured, but managed to pull through as Jinx concentrate a transportation spell to teleport them out of the streets.

* * *

In a deserted warehouse, Robin has finally woke up as he found himself tied in chains. His utility belt is missing, so he won't find ways to escape, as far as he know, he's trapped.

"The chains are made of Titanium if your wondering."

Robin look through the darkness as a dark skinned woman in a silky cape and in yellow and grey miniskirt dress. "I bet your wondering who I am?"

"I've already know who you are, I've read the Justice League reports about you Queen Bee." Robin said as he glared at the woman "You have the ability to control people with your voice. You can control some men and mostly women."

"Ah, so you've heard about me." The HIVE Queen coolly said as her HIVE Alpha Squad merge from the shadows "I bet you didn't expected that I'm in charge of the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination, or H.I.V.E. for short, goes by the lovely patterns in my headquarters."

"But if it weren't for my dear, beloved, Alpha Squad, capturing you and exterminating the rest of the Titans, I now have the sidekick of The Dark Knight in my hands, and he shall be my servant!" Queen Bee said with a mighty queen-like tone.

Robin tries to escape from his binds, as Queen Bee lean to his face "Now, now, don't fret, and listen to my smooth voice." Her voice was like of that of a motherly voice.

Robin uses a mental shield in his mind thanks to Batman's training. But Queen Bee uses her voice to channel in Robin's hearing range, as she uses her pheromones control towards the Boy Wonder.

"He can't escape the Queen's control." Shimmer explained to Billy and See-More "She can control pheromones with her voice and she can radiate to even the prepubescent of any genders."

Robin couldn't help but feel enthralled by Queen Bee, he couldn't resist her beauty, as he oogled her body just like any adolescent teenager. She's almost as beautiful as Starfire...

No, he can not lose himself, he must focus on escaping. He could use his team right now, he doesn't want to believe they're dead. He couldn't resist any longer...

Until a loud explosion can be heard, as a green Starbolt blasted Queen Bee to the side as she falls over. Robin snaps out of it as he turned his head as he saw his team, alive and well.

"Hey Rob, you miss us?" Kid Flash said.

"Kid! How did you survive from the poison?" Robin asked, surprised that his high metabolistic friend is alive and well.

"Well, I thought I was going to die from the poison, but Raven manage to appear along with Starfire, Cyborg, and Wonder Girl. Cy cured me and BB as she healed us both, now I'm supercharge and ready!" KF said in a voice so fast that Robin didn't manage to keep up.

"I thought you all told me that you'd take care of them!" Queen Bee shouted in rage, frightening the Alpha Squad as their queen look like she can kill them.

"Looks like it's payback time!" Cyborg shouts as he activated his arm cannon.

"Agreed, but I think we should focus on different opponents, yes?" Star said as her eyes glowing green.

"Dibs on the Hillbilly!" Beast Boy declared.

"Pinky shall be a great opponent for me." Raven said as she glared at the pink sorceress.

"C'mon team, let's take them out!" Wonder Girl shout as the Titans charge in towards the HIVE Alpha Squad, as they charge back.

Starfire charged in to Mammoth first, as the goliath prepares to punch her. "Your not going to bring me down easily, girly-" but Mammoth's words were cut short as the Tamaranean hero punched him with her unbelievable strength that would make Superman proud. Mammoth crashed into some boxes as Starfire through starbolts at him.

Shimmer placed her hands on the floor as she transmute it into quicksand, just to sink sink Wonder Girl. But the Amazonian through her lasso towards the villainous alchemist as it grabs Shimmer, which Donna pulls her towards the quicksand causing Shimmer to fall for her trap.

"I always carry something when I'm in a messy situation." Wonder Girl states, as she pulls a tied up Shimmer towards her.

Meanwhile, Cyborg is butting heads with the techno, pint-size hunter.

"Once I'm finished with you, your going to be recycled as my personal coffee maker." Gizmo arrogantly quipped.

"Well see about that, shorty." Cyborg replied as he calculated Gizmo's technology. He transform his left arm with a sonic cannon as he produce waves of sound towards Gizmo, causing the half-pint to cover his ears.

"Ah! Make the noise stop!" Gizmo cried out, as Cyborg went up behind him and messed with his backpack, causing Gizmo to be defenceless without his backpack.

"Looks like technology beats the human mind." Cyborg quipped as he manage to capture Gizmo.

Next, Beast Boy is surrounded by ten copies of Billy Numerouses, as they all gang up towards him by dog piling the green Titan.

"Yee-Haw! Now that's what Billy calls hunting an animal!" one of the Billy clones said, unaware that Beast Boy gave them the slip when he transformed into a fly, then he shift into a forest green wolf and sniffs on of the Billies.

'How about I become the hunter, and you Billies my prey.' BB thought in his wolf form.

The green wolf sniffs to find the real Billy, and finally caught the hillbilly by biting him in the leg, causing the real Billy to scream and shout.

"YAAAHHH! It hurts! It hurts!" Billy shouts, as the other Billies disappeared.

"That's for flirting Raven and Starfire, you sicko." Beast Boy said, Raven told the others that Billy flirted with them a while back and he doesn't like it when someone flirts with his teammates.

Kid Flash avoids See-More's attacks, as the green cyclops keeps firing eye-beams with all he's got.

"Stop moving, you annoying roadrunner!" See-More complained.

"So this Jinx girl, is she single?" KF asked.

"That's none of your concern!" See-More shouts.

"So she is! Maybe I have a chance." Kid said.

"She'll never go out with you! She's one of us, the bad guys!" See-More yelled, as he keeps missing the speedster with his optic blasts. His anger got the better of him as the former protégé of Flash does a kick strike and tripped See-More to the ground, and uses duck tape to tie him up, and his eye helmet.

"Bet she can change." Kid Flash said, as See-More angrily mumbles.

Meanwhile, Raven uses her magic to block Jinx's bad luck magic. Raven felt an angry emotion coming from the pink witch, also jealously.

"You and that alien bimbo think you can just show off your bodies just to get attention from guys, do you?" Jinx said, starring at Raven's slim but buxom figure that makes the pink villainess jealous because she doesn't have a large chest and wide hips.

"Enough with this trivial stuff." Raven said, not caring about Jinx's complaints.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chants, as she envelopes Jinx to darkness. Jinx tries to struggle, but nothing works as she's bound and gagged by Raven's dark magic. Raven finds Robin's utility belt around her waist and manage to retrieve it.

"Kind of kinky, don't you think?" Beast Boy said, as he drags the unconscious and bruised up Billy by the collar.

"Shut up, I'm not that kind of girl." Raven replied, hiding her blush underneath her hood.

"Oh please Raven, I know for a fact that you've read 50 Shades of-"

"Continue, and your going to be tied up just like her, but tighter." Raven threatens.

"Hot." Beast Boy said, before he gets hit upside the head by Raven's magic.

Raven gave Robin back his belt, as Starfire released him from his chains. "Thanks guys, you've all managed to beat the HIVE Alpha Squad, even without my help." Robin said with a hint of disappointment that he didn't fought along side with his friends, but he spotted Queen Bee charging in towards him.

"You think you've won, Boy Wonder!" The HIVE Queen shout as she pulls out a dagger to stab Robin, but Robin uses his acrobatic skills to dodge the attack. He pulls out a taser and he electrocutes the villainess duchess. Queen Bee falls down, stunned by the attack.

"Looks like your going to be spending time in Belle Reeves Prison, Queen Bee." Robin quipped as he cuffed Queen Bee and the HIVE Alpha Squad.

"I don't think I'm the one who's going." Queen Bee said as a flash of light appears, blinding the Titans as a shadowy figure comes and retrieve the HIVE Mistress. As the flash disappears, the Titans finds no trace of Queen Bee.

"She's gone." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but at least we manage to apprehend those losers." Beast Boy said proudly as the Titans manage to capture the six mercenaries.

* * *

Back at the Tower, the Titans celebrates their victory by ordering 10 boxes of pizzas.

"Oh yeah! We've beaten those chumps!" Cyborg shouted proudly.

"Yeah, but I've got some research about this H.I.V.E. Organization and Queen Bee's whereabouts." Robin said.

"So those attacks were meant for us, so that means the villains want us out of the picture." Wonder Girl deducted.

"But who would want us to be out of the photo?" Starfire asked, once again not understanding Earth's terminology.

"What Donna means Star, is that someone wants us dead, but I highly doubt Queen Bee is the only one who wants us dead." Robin said as he take a bite out of some pizza.

* * *

In the HIVE underground base, Queen Bee is given some red wine by one of her servants. The servant wears a white cat mask with red stripes on the side, and has long ebony hair, she wore a green miniskirt robe with claws under her sleeve, and black socks with sandals. Hr servant is Cheshire the Jaded assassin, who rescued Queen Bee from arrest.

"These Titans proved to be quite the difficult, yet qualified team." Queen Bee said as she takes a sip of her glass "You were right when you've send the tip about them, and my team failed to kill them, so I hope you'll do the job easily."

"Dear HIVE mistress, I always do the job easy." said a brooding voice in the shadows. The shadowy figure picks up the photos of the Teen Titans, but the one he's more focus on, is Robin.


	4. Terminated

**4- Terminated**

In the darkest corner of Jump City, where non-superpowered gangsters and criminals reside. They call this part of town Trejo Alley, where the worst of the scum lived.

In a complex mansion that belongs to a well known crime boss Michael "Mickey" Cisco, who is hiding behind his desk in his study because of the gunfire happening in his home. He knew that someone is after him, for all the crimes he's done. He has smooth black hair, dark green eyes, and wears a white suit.

The door to his office busted open, as two shadowy figures, one holding a RAP4 shotgun, and the other holding twin katanas. They both stare at the desk as the large figure shoots 10 times at the desk, causing Cisco to move out of the way as his desk is being filled with holes.

"Come out Mickey, we know your here." said the figure with the katanas, with a feminine voice.

Cisco gets up from his hiding spot, with his hands raised up high "Please, I-I-I'm to important to die. I have a business running." Cisco begged.

"Sorry, Cisco." The gunman said with a baritone voice that will sent chills down to your spine "It's nothing personal, but we're taking over your underground business, would you be doing the honours, Ravager?"

"Of course." Ravager replied as she unsheathed her sword as she cuts down Cisco, killing him for dead.

* * *

Hours later the Jump City Police has come to the crime scene, where Commissioner Constantine and his men brings in the dead bodies of Cisco's bodyguards and inspects Cisco's corpse.

"What's the status, Commish?"

John Constantine looked through the shadows and spotted Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. "Someone broke in Mickey Cisco's mansion and murdered him. The autopsy reports are still working on it, but it's been suspected that he was cut down." He explained.

"Mind if I take a look at his body?" Robin asked.

"Normally I wouldn't show any youngsters dead bodies, but your the exception of that rule." John replied as he lit his cigarette. "By the way, where's your team?"

"Off duty, gave them the day off. Wonder Girl took Starfire to go shopping for some clothes, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went to the arcade, and Raven went to some tea shop. I was the only one who answered the call." Robin explained, he knows he's capable of handling stuff like this.

"I see, even heroes needed the day off." John replied as he showed Robin the corpse of Mickey Cisco, who's shown to have a large gash across his chest and neck.

"This was a fresh, clean, cut." Robin said as he takes a look at the slash wound "This was made with a sharp object, a katana blade of sort."

"You think we're dealing with a swordsman?" Constantine asked.

"Probably." Robin said as he notice the bullet holes on Cisco's desk "But I think this was done by two people."

"It's no surprising the someone wants Cisco dead." John said as he blows smoke from his cigarette "He's a suspect of racketeering, arms-dealing, and drug trafficking. Back then we got no evidence to charge him with, but we do now with those documents my men found in his desk."

"You know what I think? I think we're dealing with a murderous vigilante." Lt. Tankinson said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Not a vigilante, but maybe a mercenary." Robin said.

* * *

Robin went back to the Tower, and so did the rest of the team. The Titans were now in the living room relaxing. Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy, are playing a racing game, Raven reads a good book that she's intrigued, and Wonder Girl and Starfire are trying out some clothes.

Robin however is in his room, going through what happened in Cisco's murder. If this was a two-man job, what's the motivation? Is it to cut down competition? Did someone put up a hit on Cisco's head?

Robin decides to take a break from his conspiracy theories, as he went to where his friends are. He goes into the living room as he saw his friends have fun, as he goes to the coffee maker and pour some coffee in his mug.

"Why didn't you call us to go to the investigation?" Raven asked while drinking her herbal tea as she has a conversation with Robin.

"I don't want you guys to be exposed for the line of work I do. Some of you may not handle the body count back in Trejo Alley." Robin explained.

"Robin, we're not children." Raven said with her usual monotone voice "Wonder Girl comes from a race of super strong females trained to be warriors, Beast Boy has seen his fair share in action, and Starfire once told me how she conquered some of the Gordanians. I'm sure some of us can handle your field of work."

Robin knows that Raven's right. He has seen many corpses piling up in Gotham, mostly caused by the Joker. Suddenly, the alarm went off as everyone paused at what they're doing.

"Trouble." Robin said.

* * *

The Titans have arrived at some abandoned factory, where the trouble leads to. Robin looked around as Cyborg scan the area.

"Why is it that the bad guys want to cause trouble in some abandon factory? A little cliché much?" Cyborg rants.

"Usually in these kinds of situations, they always ambush us the moment we let our guard down!" Beast Boy said, preparing for the unsuspected.

"Please don't jinx it." Raven replied.

"Speaking of, do you guys think I have a chance with her?" Kid Flash said, but no one answered.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's instincts activated, sensing danger. The changeling's eyes shifted into eyes of sparrows as he saw an upcoming shuriken coming straight towards Donna.

"Look out!" Beast Boy shouts as he pushed Wonder Girl down as the shuriken almost headed straight towards her head area. The sharp object missed as Beast Boy saved the young amazon from death.

"Thanks, B.B." Donna said as Beast Boy help her up.

"Damn, I missed."

The Titans look up as they heard a feminine voice coming from the shadows. Two shadowy figures jumped down from the platforms as the Titans saw the perps.

One is a large muscular man in black metallic kelvar full-body armour, with grey shoulder pads, gauntlets, combat boots, and a mask with an orange side on the left, revealing only one left eye.

Next to him is a teenage girl wearing a similar outfit. She has on a fitting, dark blue and black kelvar full-body suit with grey scales on her underarms, rib areas, and legs, with black knee high combat boots. She wears a bandana mask with the orange side on the right side with her right eye showing, and her long shoulder length platinum blonde hair. She also sports two katanas.

"Who the hell are you two?" Robin demanded, pulling out his staff.

"A little demanding, aren't you bird boy?" said the girl with the Katanas.

"Now, now Ravager, we must introduce ourselves to the enemy." said the man as he looked at Robin "Hello Robin, I have heard many things about you and the Titans. My name is Deathstroke the Terminator, and my apprentice here is the Ravager the Ruthless."

Robin notice the katanas, then he thought back to the previous case "Were you the one who killed the gangster Michael Cisco?"

"And what if we were?" Ravager said with a flirtatious tone "Tell you what, Bird Boy, why don't you ditch the glee club and I can show you a good time?" she then winked at Robin.

Starfire doesn't like the way Ravager speaks to Robin like that, as she angrily shoots a starbolt towards the silver-haired girl.

But Deathstroke and Ravager dodge the attack as the starbolt missed its target. Ravager retaliates by throwing three shurikens towards the alien powerhouse. Luckily Raven manage to stop the shurikens from killing her friend.

"Did I strike a nerve, bimbo? No need to get a hissy fit over a boy." Ravager mocked, as Starfire glared at her like daggers.

"Easy Ravager, we didn't come here for trash talk." Deathstroke said coolly "Lets see what you Titans can do handling us?"

Beast Boy scoffs "Just the two of you? This is going to be easy."

Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere are about 50 humanoid robots with similar colour schemes as Deathstroke, they are called "Deathdroids."

"Who said your fighting just the two of us?" Deathstroke said, smiling underneath his mask.

"You just have to say it, do you grass stain?" Cyborg said.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouts as the team charged in towards Deathstroke, Ravager, and their deadly droids.

Robin was aiming for the masked man known as Deathstroke but Ravager came from nowhere and kicks him right in the gut.

"You know you look cute, Bird Boy," said Ravager in a seductive voice.

"Yeah I'm a charmer," said Robin in a sarcastic tone of voice. Robin's knees were grounded to the floor because of the force from Ravager's kick.

The rest of the titans are fighting Deathdroids and taking out most of the robotic duplicates by using their powers. Kid Flash destroys six Deathdroids with his superhuman speed to cause the robots to spin them around and half of their bodies are separated from their robotic legs.

"Wow this was easy." Kid Flash said in a triumphant voice.

"Oh Really?" said the assassin who silently appeared behind the speedster and zapping at his shoulder by his electrified kali sticks thus rendering him to be stunned from the electrifying effects.

Deathstoke watch the young red-haired boy lying unconscious. "Teens so reckless and young, they need to watch their mouths or they will suffer more torture." Deathstroke's mind was saying these despicable words and he loves every single bit of it.

While Cyborg was blasting the Deathdroids away, he too was fallen by the stealthily action by Deathstroke by using an EMP inhibitor to shut him down and his blue translucent arts that glows slowly vanishes.

Wonder Girl, Beast Boy and Raven were in separate areas destroying the rest of the Deathdroids by their respective powers and they were winning until BB's Instincts kicks in and he smell something that does not resemble to the dismantled Deathdroids as he warns the girls that Deathstroke is here somewhere around this room but the three titans cannot see the mercenary.

"Come and show yourself dude!" shouted the changeling. Beast Boy's animalistic behaviour is waiting for the thrill to fight the mercenary.

"This Deathstroke guy is a coward because he knows of my sweet moves and muscles." Beast Boy displaying his 'muscles' to the girls until Deathstroke sends two grenades one is a flash and the other is sound which is specifically made to counter the changeling's superhuman senses that his Instincts didn't help him to warn him that the shadowy assassin was ready to be electrified with his kali sticks which he repeated the same method that he done to neutralize Kid Flash.

"Your more cocky and annoying than the speedster, you are hideous mutant and you seem to be the idiot of your group." Deathstroke said in an annoyed tone of voice and kicked him so hard that he landed so hard to the wall and his head was slightly bleeding.

"Wonder Girl to Kid Flash, do you copy!" Wonder Girl called Kid Flash but his communicator did not respond the message.

"Cyborg, this is Wonder Girl please pick up!" said Wonder Girl, she was worrying about her friends. She was completely terrified of the situation.

"Beast B…" Wonder Girl was interrupted by the assassin's electrified kali stick that touched the surface of her body. Deathstroke was walking away from his objective but suddenly the Amazonian came back up and flight at an accelerated rate and caught Deathstroke and throw him into another room where Raven is and the robots that she was fighting were long-time dismantled by her magic.

"What have you done with my friends!?" demanded the Amazonian and the cloaked magician teleported with her friend.

"Oh your friends are okay just put a shock to their systems." Deathstroke replied in a coolly tone of voice.

* * *

Ravager and Robin were fighting by displaying their martial arts courtesy of being trained by the world's greatest detective and assassin.

"Who are you!?" gritted The Boy Wonder.

"If I were to tell you, I wouldn't be wearing a mask to concealed my identity." the female assassin countered in a playful kind of voice.

Robin and Ravager were still fighting with their armed weapons, his staff and her katana. Robin directly aim his staff at Ravager's face but she blocked it thanks to her most reliable weapon "My, My that's very long." the daughter of Deathstroke said in a seductive and dirty-like voice.

Starfire's hearing caught what Ravager is talking to The Boy Wonder even though she doesn't understand what the assassin is saying to the boy detective, she was furious because it seems like the silver-haired woman is flirting with him, her green eyes glows in angry by triggering her 'righteous fury' to fly only a Ferrari can envy but was stopped by a large net which appeared to glow and it touch the surface of the ground thus unable to be release from the net.

Robin was ready and prepares to take Ravager down but it was him who was taken down with her unnatural strength and was paralyze by a syringe where Robin cannot use his muscles to get back up so he was stuck helpless and paralyzed.

Ravager saw and smile at the alien because her plan worked because she knows that Starfire is superhumanly strong but was never a strategist so her premeditated plan worked.

Ravager has a smile on her face and gradually went down on the floor and mimicking movements of a cat, she went on top of The Boy Wonder and kisses him forcefully and passionately on the lips as Starfire's sensitive heart was broken into a million of pieces.

"Well it's been fun see you next time," said Ravager licking her soft lips and winked at the paralyzed leader of The Titans.

"Deathstroke, your ready?" said Ravager holding her orange/black coloured communicator to her left ear.

"Ready when you are daughter." Her father responded back to her. Deathstorke was watching the two fallen titan on the ground struggling from the effects from his electrified Kali sticks, he got to say that Wonder Girl was a sturdy adversary because of her superhuman strength and flight to defy gravity but his analytical functionalities lets him able to use up to 90% of his brain to neutralize the Amazonian and the dark sorceress was the hardest Titan that he ever encountered (exclude, Robin) because of her practical fields in magic but the assassin knows that magical heroes like Zatanna and Dr. Fate needs to focus on using their powers by chanting their mantra so he uses tear gas to inflict damage to the sorceress eyes unable to see but unpredictably Raven shows powers became so high that it becomes nearly unstable because of the tears so Deathstroke injected her with a powerful sedative to her shoulder where the needle went inside the dark girl's arm and falls under the effects of the chemical agents and was induced in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey, hey kid wake up."

Robin opened his eyes as he woke up from his paralysis, he saw Commissioner Constantine as the cop lit his cigarette.

"Your okay?" He asked the boy wonder with concern.

Robin, getting the feeling of his muscles back, replied "Yes, what happened?"

"Someone gave us a tip that there's a commotion going on around here, so I went down to investigate only to find the Titans unconscious, and a few dismantled droids, what happened here?" John asked.

"My team...we were fighting two villains called Deathstroke and Ravager..." Robin then realized what happened to his team.

"If your wondering about your teammates, they're safe with the paramedics." John assured as he showed Robin outside to find police cars and ambulance trucks. He saw Starfire, Beast Boy, and Wonder Girl looking down as they're blood pressure gets checked, followed by Cyborg getting rebooted, Kid Flash hesitantly eating donuts, and Raven who's on the stretcher as she floated up and down underneath the covers.

Robin took a good looked at his teammates, he saw the defeat in their eyes. He came to Starfire first since she's with him during the fight with Ravager.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked, but Starfire didn't listen to him as she turns her head to the opposite direction. "Star, tell me what's wrong?" he asked her, but no answer which makes him more frustrated and concern.

Before he could approach her, he is being blocked by Wonder Girl, who gave him a disappointed look "It's best that you shouldn't talk to her for a while, Rob." she advised.

"What do you mean I shouldn't talk to her for a while?" Robin asked.

"Does watching you making out with the silver hair babe ring any bell?" Beast Boy said, with a hint of anger in his tone.

Wonder Girl looked at her green companion "Beast Boy, don't-"

"What? That we've gotten our asses kicked by some guy who can appear out of nowhere and attack you just behind, while Robin was too busy making out some chick while Starfire sits there doing nothing but watch!" Beast Boy yelled in frustration causing some attention coming from the policeman "And what's more, Raven isn't waking up when that Deathstroke guy got the jump on us and he manage to put her into a coma." His balled his fist in anger.

Robin looked at Beast Boy, at first the boy wonder wanted to punch him for that out burst, but he knows every word he said is true. His team lost to a well experienced assassin, and his apprentice is good too. But that night almost caused his team's lives.

Robin sighs "Lets go home." He said as the others follow.

* * *

As the others were back at the Tower, they went into their respected rooms just for some privacy. Raven was in the medic room as she's in a healing trance, Cyborg said that she's going to wake up first thing tomorrow morning.

Starfire gives Robin the 'shivering of the shoulder' as Earth would call it. She wouldn't talk about what happened because she felt something hurting in her chest when she saw Ravager kissing Robin. It was so something she has experienced before, jealousy.

Since she couldn't sleep, she went into the living room hoping for 'the midnight snack' as she's met with Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash in the room, drinking hot cocoa, for Beast Boy, it's hot soy cocoa.

"Couldn't sleep too, Kori?" Donna asked.

Kori sighs "I was certain that I was the only one, is Robin not up too?"

"Boy Wonder is up alright, he's in his office trying to find some leads about this Deathstroke guy and the Ravager chick." Wally explained as he takes a bite out of a bagel.

"I've never seen Robin like this, when I went to his room, he was more focus on the computer room looking up for Deathstroke and Ravager. In all my years fighting alongside with him, Robin was never this...obsessive with tacking down a criminal." Donna said with a worried tone.

"That one-eye psycho seems to have some military training, but nothing I've seen before." Gar said, "This is the worst night I ever experienced, if only I looked into my surroundings, I would've caught that psycho by the nose and Raven would be okay." he said with a guilty tone of voice as he shifted into a dog as he lie his head on the table, Donna patted him on the head.

"We all wanted Raven to be okay, she's stronger than she looks, Logan." Donna assured as she stroke the green shapeshifters head "We're the Titans, we stand strong and survive many encounters. The Gordanians, Mad Mod, Queen Bee, we've managed to fight them all. But now we have a bigger issue at hand."

"Deathstroke and Ravager." Wally said as Donna nodded.

"That and the other issue." Donna looked at Kori with concern "Kori, did it bother you that Ravager kissed Robin when he was defenseless?"

Kori nodded as Donna continued "We're going to have girl talk next time." Donna said.

"And don't worry, the guys are going to straighten him up for you." Kid Flash assured.

"Yeah, we're going to give him some guy talk, with our fists!" Beast Boy exclaims as he changed into a capuchin monkey pretending to be a boxer, which Kori giggled and feel better for herself.

"Thanks friends, I appreciate it." Kori said, feeling a lot better.

* * *

Robin was still in his office, looking up some news articles about Deathstroke. All he got was that he was wanted by the government for terrorism, assassinations, and is known to have a partner with him, Ravager.

Deathstroke and Ravager were, to him, the evil versions of Batman and Robin. Who is Ravager and why did she kissed him? Sure he was popular back when he was in school in Gotham, now that he's an emancipated teenager, but what reason would she kissed him, not to mention he felt her tongue dancing in his mouth.

Now Robin has two girls in mind: the beautiful and kind alien girl Starfire, and the katana wielding maniac that is Ravager. He wants to put those feelings aside and focus on the other, the one that manage to take down his friends: Deathstroke.

* * *

In the under ground layer, the two assassin duo were doing their separate business. Ravager went and took a shower, while Deathstroke is sitting in his throne, replaying the footage of Robin and Ravager's fight.

"How was fighting with the Titans, Master Slade?" asked an old pale man wearing a clean white suit, his name is Wintergreen, Deathstroke's butler and old war buddy.

"They proved to be quite a challenge, Wintergreen" Deathstroke replies "But the one that most intrigues me is Robin."

"Ah yes, Batman's young partner, I hear that he has caught your daughter's eye." Wintergreen said.

Deathstroke's eyed the Boy Wonder, as he made a conclusion "Well Robin, looks like there's something useful in you for my benefits." he said as he took off his mask but the shadows covered his face.

Meanwhile, Ravager appears wearing only her jersey shirt and sweatpants as she walks towards the fridge to grab an apple "You know, that was quite a good father-daughter outing, we should do it more often when we're not working." she suggested it.

"Of course daughter, and soon The Titans will be terminated." Deathstroke finished as his eye narrowed down Robin in the video.

**A/N: I like working and collaborating this story with my beta reader 'JP Rider' to help me to construct this story and checking out errors that I made. Go to his profile and read his stories that I recommend 'Garfield's Roommates' and 'Beast Boy and the X-Men'.**

**Coming up next - Sisters!**


	5. Sisters

5- Sisters

In the Earth's solar system, there is a traveling stolen Tamaranean armada ship coming into the orbit as it set its course.

Inside the ship is a Tamaranean girl whose appearance is simular to Starfire, but has long black hair, glowing amethysts eyes, and wears a black top and bottoms, black gauntlets and thigh high boots, and her body is covered in silver armor. She has black spiky shoulder pads and wears a silver tiara on her head. She is Komiand'r, Blackfire in Earth translation and is Starfire's sister and is captain of a space pirate crew.

One of her crew members comes to his captain to give her information (Captain Blackfire, we have found coordinates of your sister.) He explained to her. (It appears she lives in a planet called Earth and is in this country right here.) He pinpointed the location which is in Jump City, and a small island with a T-shape tower.

(Thank you Navigator.) Blackfire congratulated her crew member with her native tongue (Set course for this Jump City on Earth, and make sure we are cloaked, and make sure give me knowledge on Earth's language and terminology, I need to be prepared to meet my sister, and see who gets to wear the crown.) She said as she gives a grim look to get her sister.

* * *

It has been a week since the Titans encounter with Deathstroke and Ravager, the Titans start working on their daily duties in the Tower.

Starfire hasn't spoken to Robin at all since that week, she has been avoiding the Boy Wonder like the plague as she avoids him at all cost. When she needed help, she would turn to the others for help.

"Friend-Cyborg, would you teach me how to use the blender?"

"Friend-Kid Flash, can you help me pick out some music?"

"Friend-Donna, what do you know about the Earth's mustard substance?"

"Beast Boy, would you go with me for ice cream?"

This has frustrated Robin, he knows Starfire's ignoring him because of Ravager forcefully kissed him. It's not like he wants to be kissed by that psycho, he even tries to explain it to Star but she doesn't want to hear it. To settle this, the male Titans went to the sparring room to have a guys talk. Right now, it's Robin vs Beast Boy.

"Tell me...again...why are we...doing this?" Robin asked while blocking punches from the changeling.

"This is how men talk about their problems, fighting over it!" Beast Boy replied as he gave a right hook kick.

But Robin blocked the kick as he grabbed Beast Boy's leg and flipped him over, but Beast Boy landed on the floor like a cat. "So tell us what's up with you and Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"Like you guys don't know." Robin retorts, taking a breather as a yellow blur knocks Robin out from his stance.

"C'mon Tweety, you need to talk about your girl problems sometimes." KF said as Robin does a judo kick towards the speedster before KF could move.

"I do not have girl problems!" Robin yelled.

"So that means there's nothing between you and Star then?" Cyborg asked, as he holds Robin in a tight arm lock grip.

Robin grabs the Tin man's backside and proceeds to flip him over out of the ring. KF speed through to do a punch towards Robin, but the Boy Wonder flips over and manage to kick Wally to the floor. Now it's just him and Beast Boy. The changeling does a Brazilian style kick, turn Robin dodge the kick as he grabbed his leg, and swing him out of the ring.

Robin proves to be victorious, as he has taken down the male members "OK, so Star has been avoiding me for the past week, and I understand why, because Ravager kissed me while I was defenseless."

As the three got up, KF asked "So why haven't you talked to her about it?"

Robin grimaced "I can't, you know Batman's rule, I can't get too close to your teammates and friends."

"Dude, that is the most bull shit reason I have ever heard." Beast Boy said "So what if old Bats doesn't want you to date anyone, he doesn't control your life."

"I agree with grass stain, you need to confront her about this, if not then she might go out with someone else." Cyborg told him.

Robin gulped when the thought of his crush going out with someone, so he must make sure it doesn't happen by confronting Kori about it.

* * *

In the infirmary wing, Wonder Girl decides to have girl talk with Starfire along with Raven, who's still bed written due to the titans encounter with Deathstroke and Ravager.

"C'mon Kori, you can't avoid him for this long." Donna told her alien friend.

"Yeah, it wasn't Robin's fault that Ravager kissed him while he's defenseless like that." Raven said as she eats some chicken soup on her bed.

"I know that now, it wasn't about Ravager kissing Robin forcefully, but I still get this weird feeling in one of my 9 stomachs whenever I saw Robin when I passed by him." Starfire said.

Raven raises an eyebrow as Donna gasp the realization that Starfire might have a crush on Robin. She then has an idea that maybe she can hook up the two.

"Don't you worry about it, Star," Donna assured with glint in her eyes "By Aphrodite invested in me, I'll make sure you and Robin make up!" She declared.

It was only for Raven to caught on what Wonder Girl said since she's familiar with Greek mythology as Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love. Somewhere in Mt. Olympus, Aphrodite sneezed for some reason.

Coming in the infirmary are Cyborg and Beast Boy as they just got out from the training room.

"So how's our little patient doing, W.G.?" Cyborg asked.

Donna replied "She's recovering quickly then we expect, so is Raven discharged from the room?"

"With a few more check-ups, Raven will be out of this room and be ready in action in no time." Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, plus I got you a get well gift." Beast Boy brought in a DVD of Edward Scissorhands "I saw this at the mall yesterday and thought of you, so I hope you like it." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Great." Raven replied in monotone, but deep down she kinds of enjoy the gift.

This goes unnoticed by Donna as she told Beast Boy "Say Gar, why don't you take Raven out for some tea, or a book store."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as he replied "Well I have nothing better to do, so Rae why not get out of bed and have tea with this guy?" He asked her with a toothy grin.

Raven realized what Donna has done, but thinks over that a day with Beast Boy can't be all that bad, right?

"Fine." Raven said in monotone.

"Great, than it's a date then." the green changeling said, as Cyborg snickered silently.

"It's not a date." Raven muttered.

* * *

Hours later, Robin decides to go outside as he stands on the roof of the Tower. He felt the wind blowing through his masked face, trying to forget his thoughts in his head. Ever since the incident with Deathstroke and his partner, Ravager, he swear to bring those two to justice. He can not let those two run around loose in the city he swore to protect.

The incident with Ravager kissing him hasn't escaped through his mind. Why did she kissed him? He doesn't know the answer, but it has a slight resemblence of how Catwoman flirts with Batman whenever they fight.

'Damn you Bruce and your playboy influence.' Robin cursed in thought that if there's one thing he can't stand his old mentor, is his poor social skills, and his playboy ways.

He heard a door slid open, he turned and saw an unexpected Titan.

"Star." Robin said as he looked at the red head beauty. Her radiant orange skin and her vulpious body would make every super model jealous, and the purple swimsuit makes her her stunning.

"Friend Robin, why are you starring me like that?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin realizes that he's been starring at Starfire for so long, the boy wonder snapped out of it "Oh, it's nothing Star, but um, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I- um..." Star tries to find a perfect excuse to tell Robin, but that was interrupted when she noticed something from the sky.

Up in the sky are two silver orbs and a huge, hovering disk charge towards the Tower. The two orbs creates a barrier around the Tower as the hovering disk charged in towards Robin and Starfire.

Robin brings out his communicator as he contacts the Titans "Everyone in the Tower, we're under-" but his words cut short when the disk starts to glow a flash of light, engulfing both heroes to wherever they dissapeared to. The disk made its way inside the tower as it also captures Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Cyborg.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Starfire blinked twice and groaned as she got up from the cold, metal floor. She gasped as she recognized where she is, but she also saw her friends, Robin, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, and Kid Flash as they're unconcious and wears some kind of collars around their necks.

"Friends, wake up!" Starfire shouts as she shakes the four titans. The four teen heroes woke up and saw their surroundings.

"Where in Hades are we?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Are we in ModWorld again?" Kid Flash asked in annoyance.

Cyborg checks his arm and scans the area "Actually, we're inside an old armada fleet ship, from all the way from-"

"Tamaran." Starfire finished "This war ship belongs to a well known legendary Tamaranean Fleet Admiral Simok'r. This was supposed to be in my planet's equivalent of a ship's 'yard of the grave', but why is it here?"

"Because this ship belongs to me, dear sister."

Recognizing that voice, Starfire looked back and saw the one person she thought she'll never see again. The Titans were shocked as they saw another Starfire, only with black hair and wears decent armor. Next to her are a Thanagarean with a silver helmet, metal wings, silver armor, and black pants with silver boots, a blue scrawny alien with blue antennas, red eyes, a dark blue bodysuit with an arrow that points up, and a gray wolf-like alien humanoid with black pants.

"Komi!" Starfire shouts as she flys towards her older sister and hugs her "Oh how much I have missed you so! I thought you were perished when you escaped from the Psions!"

Komi, who gently pushed Star away from her, simply replied in her newly English tongue "Yes, it's so nice to see you, sister dear, but I would like to be called Blackfire here." she said with a venomous tone, while frowning.

"Is there something upsetting you, Blackfire?" Starfire asked her older sister with concern, but then realizes that she hasn't introduced her friends to her "Oh my, you must meet my friends from Earth! They are-"

"The Teen Titans, I know about them sister dear, because I have done my homework." Blackfire told her.

It was then that Kid Flash spoke up "Wait a second, are you saying your Star's sister?" He asked.

"And apparently the girl can speak better terms." Cyborg comments, earning a punch in the arm by Wonder Girl, which really hurts him due to her strength.

"Okay, but the big question is why did you brought us here and put us in collars?" Robin demands.

The wolf alien angerly stared at Robin as he snarled "You will speak before the captain, you insolent whelp!"

"Stand down, Timb'r." Blackfire ordered as the wolf man, Timb'r, backed down by his captain's orders "Koriand'r, by Tamaranean law, I have come to bring you back home so you must run your duties as the Royal Princess of Tamaran!"

The Titans all gasped by what they just hear. The news of Starfire being the princess of her planet was quite a shocker, especially for Robin.

"Princess?!" Robin shouts as his voice echoes through the ship.

"Oh Hera, she's a warrior princess!" Wonder Girl said with excitement since her teammate is just like her own sister whom is a princess of Themyscira.

"She's royalty?!" Kid Flash said, still in shocked by the news.

"You didn't tell them that you're in line of the throne, Kori?" Blackfire asked as she looked at Starfire intensively.

Starfire, playing with her hair nervously, replied "Um...well I guess it didn't cross my mind, sister..."

SMACK!

The noise of Blackfire's hand striking Starfire's face can heard throughout the war ship. The Titans and Blackfire's crew were shocked in what Komiand'r just did.

"Didn't cross your mind!?" Blackfire shouts angerly "You thought that forgetting your duties from your home planet and stay on that backwater planet? By X'hal, Koriand'r, you must be the most stupid one in our family!"

Starfire was tearing up when her sister smacked her, and the ranting was making her cry. Watching Starfire cry makes Wonder Girl clenched her fist in anger. Watching one sister picking on another was something Donna dislikes the most, sure she fights with her older sister all the time, but it was considered sibling rivalry, but watching Blackfire making cruel comments towards Starfire, her own sister, this was too much for Donna.

"Now you listen here, hussy!" Wonder Girl yelled at Blackfire "I don't know what your problem is, but Kori is your sister! You shouldn't be smacking her and say cruel things about her, so watch your mouth!"

Blackfire looked at Wonder Girl intensively, as she replied "Very well, I guess I can be a little...rash, so dear sister I'm going to give you one more chance." Starfire wiped the tears from her eyes as she hears what her sister has to offer "On the next hour, I am going to give you a choice: leave Earth behind to come back to rule Tamaran, or stay on Earth, let me rule Tamaran, and never return home again. One hour is all I can give you."

"That's not fair!" Robin snarled "You can't give Starfire a choice like that!"

"It is beyond your decision, Clorbag." Blackfire sneered at Robin "This is between me and my sister. I am the oldest so it's my job to look out for her.

"Timb'r, Kragger, lets head back to the bridge, X'Sel, you shall watch Koriand'r and her rutha friends." Blackfire ordered.

"Yes, Captain Blackfire." The blue alien, X'Sel, respond as Komi and the rest of her crew went to the bridge before Komi turns back "Oh, and one more thing." Blackfire raised her left arm and press a button on her gauntlet.

Unexpectedly, Wonder Girl felt an electric surge coming from her collar, as she felt thousands of bolts through her body. If she wasn't an Amazonian warrior, she would die from this. The electrocution stops as the Amazon fell down on the floor.

"Donna!" Starfire gasp, as the Titans went to their fallen friend in aid.

"This will be a lesson for you humans to don't talk smack at me." Blackfire told with a sadistic smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City on Earth, Beast Boy takes Raven to the book store he promised to take her.

"Well, we're here." Beast Boy said as they stopped to the book store called "Pagemaster's Shop", which is pretty weird name for a book store.

"I would expected a comic book store, you said you've been here before?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," he said as they enter the shop "It's where I get manga and comics here."

"Figures." Raven muttered as she looked around and saw a library of books, all in each section. She saw a short brunette haired girl around her age with glasses over blue eyes, and wears the store uniform that consist of a gray short shirt and black pants.

"Hey Beast Boy," she said as she gives a hi-five at Beast Boy.

"Sup, Betty." He replied as he began to introducing Raven "That's Raven, I brought her here because she's interested in your bookshop."

"Cool, two Titans in my store, I'm so Chirping on this when I'm on break." Betty said as she smiles at the sight of Raven in her book store "Love the Gothic look by the way."

"Um, thanks." Raven replied "Do you have any dark literature?"

"Ooh, and the latest Brushogun volume book?" Beast Boy asked.

Betty smiled and replied "Well your in luck BB, Volume 56 will be expecting this Monday, and yes Raven, we do have dark literature here, it's at the left side next to Mysteries and Manga section."

Beast Boy smiled in glee as he rushed to the manga section while Raven went to the dark literature shelf which is near the manga section. Raven took notice that Beast Boy was reading some manga that she thinks have something to do with clothing detergent due to the title.

"Your reading it backwards you know." Raven said with a snarky tone.

"Actually, mangas are supposed to be read like that, it's in the structure." Beast Boy told her, "Mangas are like Japanese comics, only you read right to left."

"Your an expert on Zoology and Biology, and also have incredible knowledge on comics." Raven comments.

Beast Boy gave a cocky grin as he replied "Well, there are many things you don't know about me, Raven. So why don't we have dinner and go to a movie together?" He asked while winking at her.

"But also an insufferable pest." Raven remarked, her words have shattered Beast Boy's ego as he stood in shock.

As Beast Boy mopes, Raven took notice some certain mangas when she spotted one particular manga with the cover of a handsome butler. 'Hmm, wonder what's this one's about?' She wonders as she picks up the manga and begin reading it.

* * *

Back on Blackfire's ship, the rest of the Titans were sent into their cells as Starfire has one hour until she makes her decision.

"I am sorry I have involved my friends into this." Starfire appologized, saddened that she has to make a choice to leave Earth "I understand that you are mad at me to put you into this."

"Star, we're not mad at you and it isn't your fault." Robin assured her.

"That's right Kori, the one who's at fault is Blackfire, she's just like a deranged Harpy on the birth of Eris." Wonder Girl said in disgust "I can't believe your sister would slap you and say those mean things about you."

"Sister saids those things to me all the time," Star mentioned "She is always better than I am in every way. But the only thing she can't do is fly."

"Why can't she fly?" Kid Flash asked.

"She has a dissability that she can never fly, most Tamaraneans can fly by expressing our emotions, but Blackfire couldn't."

"Star, as far as I'm concerned, your the better sister than Blackfire ever was." Robin told her "You are the nicest girl than everyone else, you see beauty in everything, and you deserve more than whatever Blackfire saids about you."

"Don't forget your more hotter than her." Kid Flash added, which earns a death glare from Robin.

"Hey guys," Cyborg called out as the Titans looked at the cybernetic teen "I checked out Blackfire and her space crey, and you might want to see something about them."

Cyobrg's robotic eye shows four holographic wanted posters of Blackfire, Timb'r, Kragger, and X'Sel. It shows that Timb'r is a fugitive for ten counts of murder, Kragger was a former Thanagarean adviser until he attempt a coup de'at on Thanagar and was sentenced to death, X'Sel is a thief from a planet where his species can grow 20 ft taller, and Blackfire...

Starfire was shocked when she looked up the information from Blackfire's wanted poster. Before she saids anything, X'Sel came to the prison cells block as he saids "Your hour is up."

As the Titans were released from their cells, they are being lead to the bridge. Once their, they saw Blackfire sitting on her throne as her other crew mates stood beside her.

"Well dear sister, have you made your desicion?" Blackfire asked.

"Yes, SISTER." Starfire replied while emphasising on 'sister' "But may I asked what is your real purpose of coming here, kidnapped my friends, and demand my leave?"

Blackfire looked stiffened as she respond "It's to retrieve you so that you can be ruler-"

"Zorkmorking Zarblarf!" Starfire shouts.

"Watch your language, dear sister." Blackfire angerly told her "That is no way to talk to your sister!"

"Are you really here to take me back to Tamaran like you intended," Starfire trailed off "or are you going to trade me to the Psions?"

Blackfire's eyes were widened when she heard her sister just figured her true plans "Those accusations will get you no where, Kori-"

"Then why are the Green Lantern Corps are searching for you and your crew mates. A murderer, a war criminal, and a thief?" Robin points out.

Blackfire is now angry as she raised her gauntlet to activate the shock collars, but as she presses it, nothing happens.

"Yeah, if your wondering about the collars, I checked up on how to disable them by deactivating the wiring." Cyborg told with a smirk on his proud face "Did that while you guys were talking."

"But you did nothing." KF said.

"I did it through the computer on my head. You could say I have technokeletics, which I can read the tech from your collars." Cyborg said.

"Timb'r, Kragger, X'Sel, attack those Clorbags called Titans, I'll deal with my sister." Blackfire ordered as her crew mates prepares to attack the Titans.

"Titans, GO!" Starfire cried out, as the team took off their collars and proceed to attack their enemies.

Robin faces against Timb'r by using his trusty bow-staff. Timb'r unsheathed his razor sharp claws as he slash the titanium pole "Ha, your toys can't protect you now, human whelp." Timb'r mocked as he attempts to slash Robin. But the boy wonder got the upper hand by throwing flash pellets towards the wolf alien's eyes, blinding the savage wolf space rogue.

"I wonder if there's a pound in space for you." Robin remarked as he throws a birdarang towards Timb'r as it explodes to freeze him in a cryogenic state.

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl and Cyborg looked at the controllers as they saw that the ship is cloaked and is over the Tower "We need to call Raven and Beast Boy for back up." Wonder Girl told Cyborg as he's hacking into the ship's computer and tries to contact the Titans.

Kragger saw what the two were doing as he flies towards them, but Wonder Girl saw him coming as she jumps towards the winged humanoid and proceeds to kick him in the face. "You are just like one of my sister's comrades in the Justice League, only your more of a prick."

"Don't compare me to that wrench!" Kragger yelled as he pulls his hook sword to kill the Amazon, but Donna dodge the blade and grabs his mechanical wings and by her strength, she pulls them out of his back, which Kragger screamed in agony "You wrench!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ripped them off, but you leave me no choice." Wonder Girl assured as she punch Kragger in the face.

Kid Flash zooms in to fight X'Sel, only for the blue alien to grow 20ft his size and attempts to stomp the speedster to the ground "Woah, they outta call you XL Terrestrial!" the speedster quipped as he runs around the blue alien giant till he tripped and fall down, causing him to crash down out of the ship and fall onto the water.

"Hey, we're still at the Tower." KF stated when he saw the island of the tower the ship's still on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven were heading back to the Tower. It was then their communicators were beeping as the two picked it up "What's up, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Y'all better head back to the Tower! Starfire's crazy sister kidnapped us and now we're fighting against her and her space pirate crew!" Cyborg said as the transmission ends.

Beast Boy and Raven were giving questionable looks and complete silence for a while until Beast Boy exclaims "Wait, Starfire has a sister?!"

"We better hurry." Raven said as she engulfs her and Beast Boy with her magic as they teleported to the Tower.

* * *

Back in the ship, Starfire is now fighting Blackfire with all her fury as she shoots her green star bolts at her older sister. Blackfire counter attacks by shooting purple star bolts "Your not the only one who can shoot star bolts, all courtesy of the Psions." Blackfire said as she keeps shooting.

Starfire dodge every attack as she respond "How could you? All I do is be nice to you, showed you kindness when we were little, but in return you bad mouth me for my choices, and sold me out when we were both prisoners of the Citedal! What would Mother, Father, and our little Brother think about what you done?!"

Blackfire stared at her angry as her hands sparks with purple energy "Shut up! I was better than you, I am more skilled in combat and smarter in strategy, but since I can't fly, everyone favors you! You and that pretty little face pisses me off the most! It's not fair that you get all the attention! Mother and Father never loved me, and our brother can die in the pits of Citedal!"

As Blackfire rants, Starfire raised her fist and punched Blackfire's cheek, which caused her whole body to fall out of the ship, and her metal armor to peal off showing parts of her orange skin and crashed onto the roof of the Tower.

As Blackfire got up, she is surrounded by black energy as it bounds her to the roof floor of the Tower. Beast Boy jumps down and placed a power inhibitor collar around her neck.

"Looks like this chicks going to jail, in space!" Beast Boy quipped as Raven, who appeared next to him, facepalm herself from Beast Boy's joke.

After Blackfire and her space crew got arrested, with X'Sel still loose around the city, the Titans were in the living room while Starfire was up on the roof, recalling the days of her youth when she, her brother Ryand'r, and her sister Komiand'r, were playing around when they were children. She heard the door opened as she turns around and saw Robin.

"Hey Star." Robin said as he walked up to the alien "Everyone's at the common room going to watch a movie, I was wondering if you would like to come and watch." He awkwardly said.

Starfire's thoughts about what Blackfire said dissapears as she smiles "Yes, I would be happy to, Robin."

Robin smiled as Star flew next to him and they walked to the common room together. The two meet up with the rest of the titans as all of them watch the movie together.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-X'Sel is actually XL Terrestrial from the show.**

**-Kragger is a villain from the Justice League episode Starcrossed, who's a Thanagarean adviser who hates Hawkgirl.**

**-Timb'r is a reference of Timber Wolf from Legion of Superheroes.**


End file.
